Things Aren't Always as They Seem
by newbornvamp
Summary: Bella meets a mystery man on a flight, are their paths destined to cross? AH/AU Rated M for Lemons & language!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the Sunday night blues.**

**Chapter 1:**

I nervously tapped the armrest of my seat. I hated flying; images of the plan crashing constantly ran through my head. We hadn't even taken off yet and I was already in desperate need for a scotch on the rocks, which was my signature drink for flying only. I was a bit of a lightweight, and this did the trick. Two of those and I was peacefully snoozing until we landed at our destination, at least if we crashed I would go out with a smile on my face.

I put my head back on the headrest and took a deep breath, closing my eyes trying my best to focus. This would hopefully be my last plane ride for a while.

"Excuse me." A deep husky voice interrupted my thoughts. The instant my eyes opened my panties were wet. I looked up into the dark eyes and noticed a grin playing at the corners of his mouth, "Oh. Sorry." I instantly scooted myself in so he could get past me.

_This ladies and gentleman, was going to be my neighbor for the flight, the entire six hours of it._

I licked my lips in anticipation.

I pulled one of the magazines out of the holder from the seat in front of me and began flipping through it; my mind however was not focused on this magazine at all. I watching my delicious seat compartment neighbor out of the corner of my eye getting settled in for our flight, and once he was all settled he turned to face out the window.

_Let the eye fucking commence._

I studied him as he studied the airport runway and the chaos outside the window. He had the most beautiful black hair, it looked soft and silky and I desperately wanted to find out. He had the most beautiful russet skin, and the sleeves of his white t-shirt were tight against his biceps. I think I needed a napkin to wipe the drool off my chin.

I placed my arm on the armrest only to find that his was already there. I swore I felt a huge jolt of electricity pass between us, "Sorry." I said softly, his eyes met mine. "No problem." He grinned. Oh how I love his smile.

I was interrupted from my daydream of the things I would love to do with this man sitting beside me by the flight attendant going through her spiel about what to do in case of an emergency. Usually this was the part when I would be chugging my first scotch on the rocks, but for some reason I didn't think I was going to need that indulgence this flight.

I half listened to the flight attendant and then the announcement from the pilot, I began to strap myself in like he announced and our hands met for a second time. I felt the same twinge pass through my arm straight to my nether regions. My face began to grow hot, and I'm sure I was about ten shades of red. It wasn't from embarrassment, either.

When the ding of freedom finally rang signaling we could move about the cabin, much to my disappointment my sexy neighbor got up out of his seat. "Excuse me." He scooted past me and then something amazing happened.

He reached up into the overhead compartment to get something out of his carry-on, his white t-shirt riding up a little displaying to me what he had to offer. I saw a few of the very defined muscles on his abs and the tell-tell sex lines which taunted me with the perfect 'V' that would lead me to the promised land. I had to keep myself from tracing it with my fingertip.

Once he was done rummaging around in the overhead compartment, I heard it close and my eyes instantly darted elsewhere. I swear I heard him chuckle before he said "Excuse me again." This time he walked past me his front facing me, his eyes boring deep into mine. I think my heart skipped a beat.

My mystery man once again took the seat next to me getting settled in, I really thought about getting that scotch on the rocks. I put my head back on the headrest and shut my eyes, visions of me and my sexy seat companion ran through my mind.

I opened my eyes, and realized I had no idea how much time passed, quickly I glanced down at my watch. _Fuck._ I slept most of the flight and now my eye fucking time would be soon coming to a close. I stretched out my very kinked neck and I heard a slight laugh emit from my mystery man.

"You talk in your sleep you know? Sounds like you were having some really great dreams over there."

_Oh for the love of all that's holy. _

I just laughed lightly in response; I had no idea of what to even say to that. My cheeks blazed and my throat felt extremely dry. "I'll be back." I murmured as I stood up out of my seat. I stretched and looked around the plane; it looked like everyone was asleep. I guess that would make sense, it was a late flight.

Once I got my bearings I headed towards the restrooms, I hated plane bathrooms so small and cramped.

I clicked the lock shut after I entered, immediately I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes had that sleepy look, and my hair was messed up a little. I straightened it out the best I could with my fingers. I pulled my lip gloss out of my pocket and applied some, it helped but I really wanted to wash my face.

I shrugged at my reflection, knowing within about 45 minutes we'd be landing in Seattle.

_Home again._ But oh how I would miss New York.

I opened the door to the bathroom, and there he stood. A mixture of surprise, shock, and desire filled my body.

He grinned at me, it was a mischievous grin. His hands found my shoulders and gently pushed me back into the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

_Was I still dreaming?_ I had to be. There was no way this was happening, I was about to become a member of the mile high club with some guy I didn't even know but made my insides melt like butter on a hot piece of toast.

Our eyes met and I could see the lust in his eyes, it made me instantly wet. Our stare was broken by his lips crushing against mine, my mouth opened giving him full access and our tongues met hungrily.

My hands snaked up his body and grabbed a fistful of that beautiful black hair, and it was as silky as it looked. His hands cupped my breasts through my shirt; I knew this had to be short and sweet.

_Do they kick people of planes for this? Or will we just be handcuffed when we arrive in Seattle?_

I forgot all my worries when he moved his mouth from my lips down my jaw line, placing gentle kisses in his path. Once he got to my neck he began sucking and gentle nibbling. I moaned trying to keep it as low as possible.

His hands quickly moved down to unbutton my jeans, and my hands followed suit with his. I felt him push my jeans down my legs as placed a strategic lick under my earlobe, I shivered.

Before I could push his jeans down, my mystery hunk lifted me up on the small counter in the bathroom. His mouth once again found mine as I heard the tiny tear of a foil square, I moaned into his mouth with anticipation of what was to come.

He fucking growled, and it was so hot. I felt the tip of his erection on my wet folds, and with one groan he thrust into me. I wanted to moan and scream but I had to keep it low, so I bit into my mystery man's neck. He moaned into my hair. "Shit."

He continued to thrust into me, our breaths ragged and sweat running down our faces. My hands traveled up underneath his t-shirt and I felt all the lines of his muscles, I heard him groan again and I could tell he was close. I ran my fingernails down his chest, and our eyes met. "Cum for me." I begged him; our gaze never broke as I felt him tense and let out a very low moan. "Fuck that was good." His voice was hushed between breaths.

I felt him grow soft inside me while we both caught our breath. He pulled out wrapping the condom in a tissue and throwing it in the wastebasket under the counter. He shot me a sexy grin while he buckled his belt and stepped out of the bathroom like nothing happened.

I couldn't believe what I had just done; I never did that type of thing. There was just something about that beautiful stranger. I composed myself before leaving the bathroom getting a nasty stare from one of the flight attendants.

**A/N – So what do you guys think? I came up with this story idea this afternoon and thought it might be fun. Review and let me know!! **

**Twitter me: newbornvampff**

**Blogspot me: newbornvamp(.)blogspot(.)com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a very noisy fish tank. **

**Chapter 2:**

**

* * *

  
**

I made my way back to my seat, cautiously. I was new at this type of thing; and I didn't know how to act once I got there.

_Should I ask him for his number? Shit, I didn't even get his name!_

My self-confusion was interrupted by a voice over the speaker, "We are coming in for our landing. Please take your seats and buckle up. Thank you."

_Fuck._ I looked at my watch; we were in the bathroom for about half an hour. _No wonder that flight attendant gave me such a dirty look. How did she know that he wasn't trying to help me get an eyelash out of my eye? Sheesh._

I quickly got to my seat, sitting down and making myself comfortable. _Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Act nonchalant. _

I felt like my skeleton was going to jump out of my skin and do a little dance, maybe it would slap some sense into me also. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my anxiety. I kept thinking of Charlie waiting for me at the airport in Seattle, and ready for that long drive back to Forks where I would be staying temporarily.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and my thoughts could no longer keep my brain off the one very thing I wanted to think about. The sexy stranger next to me who I just fucked in the bathroom of this airplane, _you really are a hussy Bella! Oh shut up inner me._

I tried to look at him without really looking at him, I pulled the corner of your eyes trick. He was watching out the window. _Ok. What. The. Fuck. _Was he going to act like nothing had happened? This man was driving me crazy. I wanted to stand up and wave my hands to see if I had suddenly become invisible.

This is how things continued while the plane made its landing and to the gate to unload. I sat and stewed and became extremely anxious and furious. _Seriously, Bella. Did you think that he would magically become your boyfriend just because you had sex in the bathroom? Get real. _

I flipped the inner me the bird.

The passengers started to stand up anticipating their departure from the cramped plane, I followed suit because I wasn't going to be stuck last. I heard my mystery man stand up also anticipating his departure, I turned back towards him acting as if I was readjusting the bag I was carrying. He was grinning at me, so I smiled back at him.

I suddenly felt stupid. Do I talk to him? Shouldn't I at least ask him his name? I was subconsciously bouncing up and down on my heels when our row's turn came to leave the plane. Stumbling backward, I fell right into my mystery hunk.

"Oh… s..so…sorry." I stuttered enjoying the last feel of his hands on my skin. He didn't say anything; I was starting to forget what his voice sounded like.

I followed the rest of the passengers off the plane in a line that closely resembled cows heading off to slaughter, I shivered at the thought. Once getting to the door that would lead us to the inside of the airport, I turned to finally break the silence with my mystery man.

People pushed past me as I scanned faces, I couldn't find him. _Wasn't he just behind me? _

That's when I noticed off to my left the head of dark hair making his way thought the crowd, heading out of the airport. He was so far away from me now; I don't think I could have even pushed through the thick lines of people to get to him.

_Shit. Fuck Damn. _My shoulders slumped in defeat as I turned back around to scan the seats for Charlie. I found him. Sitting in the very corner, slumped forward watching the only TV in the entire airport. Oh right, the game was on.

I walked over to Charlie who was so involved in the game he had no idea that my plane even landed. Got to love him though, Charlie was a good man.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and he must have jumped twenty feet in the air. "Dammit Bells." He chuckled turning to me with a goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but giggle at his feigned anger, he soon joined me with laughter of his own before pulling me into a hug. "I've missed you kiddo."

After our happy reunion came to an end, we walked over to the luggage turner to grab my two very heavy overstuffed bags. They were full of some really great purchases I made while in New York.

_Oh how I was going to miss it._

I kept scanning the crowds for my black-haired stranger with no luck. Still not believing what I had done on the plane, I needed someone to pinch me. Maybe I did have my scotch on the rocks and just had a really good dream.

Charlie lugged my bags outside where I saw his police cruiser was waiting for us. I absolutely hated riding in the damn police cruiser; I tolerated it though because Charlie threatened me with riding in the backseat. I climbed into the passenger seat after we struggled to fit both of my very stuffed bags in the trunk.

It felt good to finally relax. I was back in Forks to start all over again, to try to put my life with Edward behind me.

_Edward._

His family was super rich, his dad made a ton of money in the stock market. Edward and I met at NYU, he even got me a job with his father's company. But that all crumbled around my head when Tanya came into the picture.

After I caught Edward with Tanya in our bed, I moved out of our apartment and quit my job at Cullen Publishing.

I got my own little hole in the wall apartment and tried to look for another job. Somehow I couldn't find one no matter how many interviews I went on. I swear that Edward gave me a bad reference, since he after all was my boss. _Go figure._

My savings account only lasted so long.

Which brings us back to present day.

"You ok Bells?" Charlie's voice cut through my memories like a knife. "How was your flight? You are probably exhausted."

_You have no idea._ "Yeah, I think I'm going to sleep good tonight." Charlie eyed me quizzically; I knew I didn't sound myself.

_Up on bathroom sink, mouth and lips on my neck._ _How could I even think straight?_

I was thankful I had the long flight and time zone change excuse on my side now.

_Black silky hair. Smooth russet skin, delightfully rough fingertips._

I laid my head back on the head rest of the police cruiser, but then decided against it. I talk in my sleep, and my thoughts right now might cause talking that would scar both Charlie and I for life.

Watching the scenery fly by my thoughts of my mystery man began fading, my mind letting go because there was no other choice. I didn't even know his name for crying out loud. I began thinking of other things, seeing my best friends again. I hadn't seen Leah, Emily, or Seth in what felt like forever. I was also excited to see Alice and her husband Jasper and Emmett and his wife Rose. These people stood by me after the death of my mother shortly before I left to go to NYU, Alice kept in touch with me by email while I was gone.

I hadn't heard much from Leah, Emily, or Seth however. It was like once I left them they forgot I existed. I had heard from Alice who heard from someone that Leah was a little pissed that I left Charlie so soon after my mother's death.

I felt bad about it, but I needed to get away. To breathe without everyone in the whole town knowing my problems, I needed my escape.

The crunching of the gravel beneath the tires of the police cruiser signaled we were home. I looked at the house through the glass of the window; it looked different somehow since I had last been here. It was six years since I left Forks.

I slowly opened my door, dreading what would lie on the other side of the walls of that house. I followed Charlie to the front door, looking around like everything was brand new. When he opened the door, the familiar smell of home washed over me. Stepping inside the house was like stepping back in time.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to favorites!**

**Keep the love coming!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope. Nothing at all. **

**Chapter 3:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jake's POV**

I bolted. That's right; I fucking bolted like a little coward. I just fucked a girl in the bathroom of the airplane, joining the mile high club and then I bolted.

The thing is that wasn't what I wanted.

I wanted to tell her she was beautiful. I wanted to get her name and number and call her and make plans to go to dinner. But I didn't.

There was a reason I didn't.

I sighed in complete frustration at my unhappy situation. I watched the world pass by in the taxi that was taking me back to my life. I sat in the taxi cab watching the world fly by; it was just me and my thoughts now.

That was until my cell phone rang pulling me out of thoughts of soft skin, beautiful brown eyes, and long luscious hair that felt so good wrapped in-between my fingers. I looked at the front screen of my phone; I knew who it was going to be before I even checked.

I sighed before I hit the silence button. I wasn't in the mood to talk now, I had made my decisions and my mystery girl confirmed that I was right about it. It wasn't fair for either one of us, and no matter what I was now sticking with my decision.

I powered off my phone for the rest of the long ride I had from Seattle to my home of La Push. I would have had my dad come and get me, but he didn't know I was coming back. I hadn't exactly told him the news yet as I knew he would be disappointed to say the least.

I had planned on spending a small fortune on this cab ride back home, but that was my punishment and I accepted that.

Actually, once the word got out to everyone on the reservation I was going to have to face them. I settled in for the long ride back to my home, a home I haven't seen in a couple of years.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I heard was the very annoyed voice of the cab driver, "We're here." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and handed the driver the money, thankful it wasn't as much as I figured on.

Stepping out of the cab, the smell of home hit me hard. Memories of my childhood danced through my mind, as I looked over at the small red house I braced myself for what was about to come. Quickly I grabbed my bags out of the trunk of the cab knowing the driver was in a hurry to get back to Seattle and most likely end his shift. As soon as the trunk lid slammed closed the cab took off leaving me in a cloud of dust.

I looked at the house hesitantly; my dad's truck was in the driveway which meant he was home. I was glad he was able to get around since he had hand controls installed on the steering wheel of his truck. A friend of mine Seth Clearwater would stop by and check on him and let me know how he was doing.

I told Seth to keep it quiet I was checking in on Billy though, he wanted to be independent and let me live my life.

Peeking past the house I saw my garage, knowing what it held inside gave me an anxious feeling. It had been way to long since I felt the power of my motorcycle between my legs.

My gaze again shifted back to the house, _it's now or never._ I grabbed my bags and cautiously made my way up to the front porch where I felt the need to knock on the door. I hadn't lived here in several years and had long-lost the right to simply walk in. I heard some rustling around coming from inside the house after I knocked; I swallowed my anxiousness and nervousness down.

When the door creaked open I looked into the slightly surprised eyes of my father. "Jacob." He acknowledge me at least, maybe the news hadn't reached him yet. I knew that Sam, Emily, and Leah had heard only because Emily was good friends with Vanessa. Seth knew also, because I told him. He was the only one who knew I was coming back.

"I have been expecting you son." Billy looked at me sternly before wheeling his chair out of the way so I could open the screen door and make my way inside. Looking around the living room cautiously I sat my bags on the floor next to the couch, peaking past Billy at the entry way of my old bedroom.

_That has become mine again._

I could make out the end of the mattress on the floor. Billy didn't throw my stuff out. If I were him I would have.

"You know word travels fast around here." Billy's voice was full of understanding, not the disappointment that I had expected. "Welcome home Jacob."

"Thanks Dad." It was all I could muster. I wasn't usually an emotional person but being welcomed home by the last person I expected, of course Billy would probably be the only one excited that I was back.

_Especially after what happened._

Billy gave me a quick pat on the arm and wheeled himself back into the kitchen, "Make yourself at home." He called to me before he disappeared from sight.

First on the priority list would be to get some sleep. I had planned on sleeping on the plane but when I heard what my sexy mystery woman was talking about in her sleep I could barely keep my hands off of her.

My room was exactly as I left it. Billy hadn't moved or touched a thing; there was a thick layer of dust on everything so he probably hadn't even been in my room since I left. I threw my bags in a corner of my room to be dealt with later along with the dust and collapsed on my bed.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and lost myself in dreams of long wavy brown locks and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story!! I really appreciate all of you, and I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. **

**It's going to be a very interesting ride!**

**Reviews are better than Jacob dreaming about Bella and their airplane encounter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some Powerball tickets which I really hope are winners!**

**Chapter 4:**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bells. Wake up." Charlie's voice cut like a knife through my dream, my eyes slowly opened to a blurry silhouette of Charlie standing over my bed. "Alice is here, she's been waiting for a while but I have to leave to go to work."

Inwardly I groaned I knew it was time to reconnect with my Forks friends. However, the jet lag had other plans for me. Like about 18 hours of uninterrupted sleep. "Tell her I'll be right down."

Charlie nodded and made a hasty retreat from my bedroom, he didn't hover when I was a teenager and he especially didn't hover now that I was in my twenties.

Making a pit stop in the bathroom I ran a brush through my hair and splashed some water on my sleepy face; the bags under my eyes were prominent. As my foot hit the last step I heard a high pitch squeal and I knew it was Alice, "Bella! Bella!" She chanted running over to me before grabbing me in a tight bear hug.

"Alice." Squeezing her back I realized how much I missed my little pixie friend. "How is everyone?"

"Jasper is good, so are Emmet and Rosalie. I've only seen Leah, Emily, and Seth a couple of times. You know how they don't get along with Emmett and Rosalie for some reason." Alice rolled her eyes, and so did I. I never understood why Alice was the only one of my friends who would hang out with my other group of friends. "Emily called me today though. She heard you were coming back into town. They are having a big bon-fire party down there at the beach, she wants us to come. Jasper is working out-of-town and I would love to go Bella."

Looking into her pleading eyes, how could I say no? Even though I desperately just wanted to sleep for three days I needed to try to get my life back on track. I nodded, "Yeah Alice. That sounds like a great idea."

The little pixie literally jumped for joy. "We are going to have so much fun!" Clapping her hands she raced upstairs to my bedroom, "Let's find you something to wear!"

It was back to playing dress up. I smiled. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

A few hours later we were climbing into my ancient truck. I was thankful Charlie had it maintained while I was in New York, so she still ran like a champ. At least as much of a champ as this old girl could do anyways.

I needed to break the silence. "Is Leah really pissed at me?" The question had bounced around my brain since I got on the plane back to Seattle; I hoped that Alice might have the inside scoop.

Alice's eyes met mine and I knew she was choosing her words carefully, "I'm not going to lie to you Bella. I talked to her right after you left and yeah she was, but she gets it now. She totally understands why you left, especially since her father died two years ago."

My foot almost slammed the brake pedal down to the floor. "What?" I could feel the color drain from my face. _Why had everyone left out that little detail?_ "Nobody told me. Now I feel like a complete ass." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes ready to spill. "I can't believe Seth didn't even tell me when I talked to him."

"It's ok Bella. Leah and Seth didn't want me to tell you, they didn't want you to feel like you had to come back. You were so wrapped up with Edward."

I put my hand up to signal to Alice to shut the fuck up. _That name. Please don't fucking mention that name._

The rest of the ride to La Push was spent in silence.

I wasn't mad at Alice, I was mad at myself. I had become one of those girls who completely ditched their friends because they met this guy. I had planned to move back to Forks after college and look for a job in Port Angeles or even Seattle. That changed when Edward walked into my life, offering me a fancy job and an even better condo with an awesome view.

That was all behind me now. Time to move on. Time to come back to where I was supposed to be.

Once we got to La Push I saw the congregation of people around the bonfire that had already been lit. I saw Leah, Seth, and Emily with Emily's husband Sam. There was a bunch of other people whom I did not recognize, and it looked like there were still lots left to arrive by the spread of food that was setup on a picnic table.

Hesitantly I climbed out of my truck, "Come on Bella. Nobody is going to bite you." Alice giggled. I knew she was right, so I followed her up the hill and to the party area. My insides were absolutely shaking and I felt like I was about to revisit with my dinner. This was the part I had been both dreading and looking forward to, how was that possible?

Alice ran up to Emily and Leah and said her hellos, I hung back a bit standing next to the fire trying to find my inner strength. The only thing I found was thoughts of how I no longer belonged here. I left everyone. I stayed in New York for Edward and look where that got me.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice calling my name; I turned from the fire and saw Emily standing in front of me. "Emily. How are you?" I didn't know what else to say to her, but before I knew it she had me scooped up in a hug. "Oh Bella, we've missed you and we are so glad you are back."

I hugged Emily tight, "It's good to be back." After Emily was done with me I was given to Leah who surprised me, then to Seth.

The sweet feeling of comfort was beginning to seep into my soul.

We all had lots of catching up to do, I was extremely thankful that everyone knew to stay away from the subject of Edward. I told them about my job at Cullen Publishing and the book that I was trying to write, currently unsuccessfully. A story about vampires and werewolves, the girls laughed with me at my idea and Seth thought it was the coolest thing ever.

I got caught up on everyone's lives too. Emily told me that she and Sam were finally expecting she had just found out a couple of weeks ago she was pregnant. Leah and Seth told me about their father's death, they both had mourned him and now were doing very well.

I didn't know how much time passed as we caught each other up on our lives, Alice listening intently.

I swirled my empty beer can around to everyone so they knew I was leaving the conversation to get a refill. Seth nodded and smiled as I turned to head over to the cooler, which was when I was blinded by a pair of headlights pulling into a parking space next to my truck.

I grabbed my beer and made my way back to the group who had now turned to face the new arrival. "What's going on?" I was confused and still seeing spots.

"Jacob Black is back." Leah said, not moving her eyes from the form getting out of the truck.

"Who is that?" I took a long sip of my fresh ice-cold beer.

"Billy's son. He's been gone for a while." Seth chimed into the conversation; he too was focused on the shadow that was now slowly approaching the bon fire.

_Ok. This is weird. I was gone too, but it wasn't that big of a deal that I was back._

The form of this Jacob Black had now reached the fire; I had to look because the curiosity was eating at me.

Our eyes met.

My jaw dropped to the ground.

The beer can in my hand slipped from my fingers, the cold liquid spilling onto the ground.

_Oh my god._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N – I know, I am a mean evil person with the cliffy. Sorry! Next Chapter some Jake POV and maybe some more Bella POV. **

**I am very excited about the response this story is getting, thank you everyone!**

**Hugs to you all.**

**Reviews are better than Bella meeting Jake again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a very wet bathroom after giving my 90lb Lab a bath today. *sigh***

**Chapter 5:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jake's POV**

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

I jolted up in bed my groggy eyes scanning my room, _where the fuck am I?_ _Oh that's right, I'm back at home in La Push._

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Jake! Wake up you lazy ass!"

My eyes shot to my bedroom door, as if I could see through it to the source of the voice. I knew who it was though, "Seth. Come on in buddy."

The bedroom door flung open to reveal Seth, I was in awe when I laid eyes on him. He had grown almost a foot and filled out. "Holy shit Seth." I snickered.

Seth smiled broadly at me, "Thanks Jake. I told you I'd catch up to you."

I could only shake my head at Seth's comment, "So I take it that nobody hates me since you're here?"

Seth's expression suddenly became somber, "The word just got out that you are back Jake. Nobody hates you; they are disappointed about the Vanessa thing, especially Emily. But you know how it is here on the reservation family comes first, even before good friends. I'll warn you though, Vanessa called Emily."

_I had expected that._

Running my hands though my hair a million thoughts bounced around my brain. I was still sticking by my decision. I had to; it wasn't fair to me or her any other way.

"Jake. Listen. Mom and Emily are putting together a bonfire party tonight, and they really want you to come."

Seth's invitation shocked me. "Emily wants me to come?" He nodded. "Yeah, everyone has missed you. You were here long before Nessie."

I grimaced at the nickname I used to call her. Before things got bad.

_Maybe if I had just never followed her to New York._ _I should have stayed in La Push where I belonged. Should have ended things before they progressed._

_Did I ever really love her?_

I looked up at Seth, needed a release from my own torturous memories. "Yeah, I'll be there." Seth's face lit up, "Great, I'll see you there! I got to go help them setup." Waving at me he left my room shutting the door behind him, I laid back on my bed trying to remember a time when things were good but the bullshit with Vanessa played again in my head.

I didn't know how long I had stared up at my ceiling, the last three years of my life replaying over in my head. Every thought came back to one, _fingers entwined in beautiful long brunette locks. _

I would never see this girl again and it was my entire stupid fault. I pulled myself up off my bed looking at the clock realizing that I was going to be a bit late to the bonfire. I decided to hop in the shower feeling pretty grungy from my trip back from New York. Nothing like a 6 hour plane trip, then almost 4 hours in a cab to make you feel nice and fresh.

A little while later I was climbing into my dad's truck to head over to the bonfire, the air was a little chilly out to be riding my bike. Besides, it needed a little work before I could ride once again.

The drive was short but I drug it out by driving pretty slow, which isn't the normal for me. My stomach was churning and I was glad I hadn't eaten anything today. I really didn't understand why I was so nervous to see everyone, it's not like Vanessa was one of them. She was here visiting Emily when we met all those years ago.

_I thought it was love at first sight. I followed her around like a lost little puppy dog for days until she agreed to go to dinner with me. The click I felt with her was completely amazing and it consumed my entire soul. I thought that us doing the long distance thing would make or break us, a whole year passed where I visited her three times and she visited La Push twice. It got to be unbearable for me, so I gave in and left to go to New York._

Once in New York things went downhill fast, but we hung in there trying to rebuild what we had before. I just knew that it wasn't going to work anymore, I left. It was against her wishes, she wanted to keep trying.

_I just couldn't do it anymore._

As I pulled up to the parking space I the headlights on my truck flashed everyone and I quickly scanned the crowd. Everyone was here, and I knew they would be.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door of the truck which responded with a loud creek, I could hear the conversations suddenly die down. _Keep your eyes focused on the ground._

Cautiously I made my way up the hill towards the blazing heat of the fire; I could feel everyone's eyes boring holes in my body. I stopped at the cooler to grab a beer and then turned my attention to the crowd.

Looking straight ahead, I couldn't be sure because she was only illuminated by the fire.

_The girl from the plane._

Our eyes met. Now I was certain it was her, scenes from earlier today played through my mind.

I watched the beer can slip from her fingers and land on the ground, the contents forming a foamy mess at her feet.

_Play it cool. She's standing next to Seth? Oh great. This is going to get good._

Speaking of Seth, he motioned for me to come join him and Leah. I walked over, running a hand through my still damp hair. I swallowed the anxiousness that was beginning to well up inside of me; I had no other choice now. I simply prayed she was not Seth's girlfriend or something.

"I'm glad you made it Jake." Leah shot a smile at me after her brother's comment. "Yeah, Jake. Everyone has missed you."

I couldn't help but keep stealing glances at the girl from the plane. She looked nervous and her eyes were focused on the ground on the foamy mess from her beer can.

"Jake. This is Bella Swan." Seth finally introduced us, which caused my now named plane partner to look up at me.

"Nice to meet you." I surprised myself just how cool I was playing it, I had to keep the smirk from forming on my lips.

"N..n..n..ice to meet you too."

Seth and Leah both looked to Bella after that, she refused to meet their questioning glances.

At least finally I had a name to go with the face that haunted me in my dreams.

* * *

**A/N – Oooo!! **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed; it's like getting hugs in my email. Everyone loves a hug right? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a car that is going to be costing me hella money **

**Chapter 6:**

**

* * *

**

_Compose yourself!_

"Jake. This is Bella Swan." Seth's voice sounded like he was a million miles away, well in my mind he was. I was in my happy place at the moment, not in the middle of an extremely awkward meeting. A meeting that only two people found awkward and were trying to hide it from everyone else.

_Yup. More fun that I am allowed to have in one evening._

"Nice to meet you." His husky voice brought back memories from the best plane ride ever.

"N..n..n..ice to meet you too." Cue cheeks on fire now thanks to stuttering problem. Feeling two pair of curious eyes on me I kept my gaze down at the ground and I had no intention of moving it until oh, say morning?

I could not believe this. The guy from the plane, I had sex with this guy. This guy has seen what I have to offer and here he was standing in front of me. He was probably picturing me naked right now.

"I need another drink." I quickly mumbled before beating a hasty retreat to the cooler. I snatched another can of beer out of the ice and water; it felt so good in my hand. I put the can next to my blazing cheeks, I let out a sigh.

I didn't know how long I stood there; it must have been a while because the numbness in my cheeks from the can was beginning to fade away. I was actually surprised that nobody had come over to get a drink, when I turned back around my questions were answered.

She slapped Jake.

Some girl I hadn't even seen here slapped him straight across the face and then took off.

I could feel the color drain from my face. _Was I the other woman?_

I watched the scene play out in front of me, trying not to let the nausea and dizziness take over my body and force me to the ground.

Emily scowled at Jake before running after the auburn haired girl. Nobody seemed to move, their gazes either directed towards Jake or the girl running away. My legs took me to Alice who was now standing alone as Leah and Seth were talking to Jake in what seemed like a very heated and hands were flying everywhere. Jake looked pissed.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Alice but my gaze never once left the Seth, Leah, and Jake show.

"I'm not really sure. I only heard Leah say something about Jake's fiancée."

_Oh crap. Seriously? Remember, HE was the one who came to that bathroom door. It wasn't the other way around. He called it, you just went along with it. Completely unknowing._

"What's wrong with you?" Alice's voice caused my eyes to pop open and see her staring at me, confused.

I shook my head, looking back at Jake I noticed he moved closer to me since I had zoned out. Leah and Seth were now missing; I assumed they went after the mystery fiancée.

Eyes locked.

As his stare gazed into mine, I noticed the hurt expression on his face.

One word bounced around in my head. _Fiancée. _

It was my turn. I bolted. I ran off towards the beach, towards the sound of peacefulness and water gently lapping at the shore.

"Bella!" Alice's frantic scream was soon drowned out, my legs carried me faster than I could have expected and much more gracefully than normal. I kept going until I got to the w**a**ter's edge, my chest heaving desperately trying to catch a breath.

Letting myself drop to my knees in the sand I stared at the darkness that was the water, confused. How could I have done this to some poor girl who I didn't even know? Yeah, it wasn't my fault but I had hurt someone.

_You are a terrible person._

I refused to let the tears of guilt come, so instead I stayed very still focusing on the black abyss before me. Slowly my breathing returned to normal.

"Bella. I know this looks bad." The husky voice of my dreams almost caused me to jump out of my skin._ Shouldn't he be chasing his fiancée instead of the other woman?_

I wondered how long he had been standing there watching my almost break down. I didn't turn to him and I didn't say a word, I waited until I saw his shadow come into my field of vision.

He knelt next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"You. Are. Fucking. Engaged?" The anger in my voice was a foreign tone for me. I always felt of myself as an easy-going girl.

"No. I'm not."

A slight gasp escaped my lips, my surprised eyes looking up at him. His face was illuminated by the moonlight, he was so handsome. "What do you mean no Jacob? Don't fuck with me."

He took my hands in his, they felt so good. He obviously worked with his hands as his fingertips were a bit calloused; he ran his thumbs in circles on the tops of my hands.

I was putty in this man's hands and I didn't know shit about him!

"I'm not fucking with you. I promise. I was engaged yes, but I haven't been since three days before I got on that plane. Honestly, my heart wasn't in it for a really long time before that."

That was magic to my ears. That was all I needed to hear.

Thoughts of being punched out by a scorned fiancée vanished, now it was just mild irritation and sympathy for an upset ex.

My hands disobeyed my rational side of my brain and broke free of Jake's grasp, snaking up his back and into his silky hair. I heard him groan as I pulled his lips to mine. I moaned as soon as our lips touched, feeling the electricity shooting between us like a fourth of July fireworks display.

Jake's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me as close to him as possible while our tongues flicked against each other's hungrily. As one of his hands slowly crept under my shirt I bit into his bottom lip getting a sexy growl in response.

That growl alone caused the wetness to pool between my legs, "Oh Jake." I moan as his hand cupped my breast. Jake broke our kiss to remove his t-shirt which he threw down on the sand for me to lay on, which I happily did after pulling my shirt over my head.

Jake's skin felt so good on mine, he was warm in the chilly night air. He crashed his lips to mine quickly before making a trail of soft kisses and nibbles down my chin, throat, and neck. He was driving me crazy and I could feel that he was just as into it as me. My fingers intertwined in his hair as he took my nipple in his mouth, first gently sucking it and then biting down.

"Jake. Feels so good." I couldn't believe how this man made me feel. Jake moved from my nipple gently kissing a path down to the waistband of my jeans, I felt his hands slowly unbutton and unzip them.

"Are you sure about this?" His breath was hot and in my ear, I didn't even feel him move back up my body. He gently kissed my neck waiting for a response. "Mmmhmm.." was all I could manage to get out, my breathing was ragged.

"I want you.." I finally moaned, feeling his erection against my thigh.

That was the encouragement Jake needed, he slid my jeans and panties down my thighs. Gently kissing his way back up my legs he stopped on my inner thigh, tracing circles with his tongue. I couldn't believe what this beautiful man was doing to me. As he continued to lick and suck on my inner thighs he gently rubbed my wet folds with his finger, "Do you want this?"

"Yes. Jake. Please. Touch me." I was begging, I never needed anything so bad in my entire life. He responded by gently putting his finger in and his tongue moved from my inner thigh to my clit. "Fuck yes, Jake."

Tongue lapping at my clit and fingers gently moving in and out, I couldn't take it. "Fuck Jake." I bucked against his fingers, "I want you to cum for me Bella." He gently bit on my clit and that sent me over the edge. "Oh. Jake. Sooo good!" I moaned as I rode my orgasm out.

I didn't have long to rest as Jake crushed our lips together. I could taste myself on him and it was making me ready for what I knew was next. "Was that good baby?"

I ran my tongue on his bottom lip in response, "Fuck me Jake. Now. Please I need to feel you inside me."

I could feel the tip of his erection against my core, and with my words Jake thrust into me groaning. "Shit Bella, you feel so good." He continued to thrust while our tongues danced and my fingers once again intertwined in his hair. Soon I felt him stiffen and I knew he was close, "Fuck Bella." He moaned and I felt his orgasm.

We lay there joined together, Jake placing gentle kisses on my neck and jaw occasionally nibbling in my ear. Not a word needed to be said right now, I was completely content to just live in this moment.

* * *

**A/N – A bit of a longer chapter here since you guys are giving me reviews! So here is a hug back. Lol.**

**Hope you enjoy it, they finally met! But now how will this work out since the fiancée is here in La Push?**

**Keep the reviews coming!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing!!**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

I watched Bella turn to walk back to the cooler to grab herself a drink to replace the one she dropped on the ground, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

My new goal was to figure out how to get to know Bella Swan a little better.

As I was watching Bella from afar I noticed the low mumble of the conversations around me had completely died down, a slap across the face brought me back to reality.

_Fuck._ My hand immediately reached up to my cheek which was now stinging from the pain, and I saw the source of the slap.

_Vanessa._

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't react. I was frozen, my eyes looking into her angry ones. I should have known she'd know where I was. It couldn't have been that hard to guess, where else would have I gone?

I knew Vanessa had come here to get the last word. She constantly accused me of cheating, which I never had. Bella was only the second girl I had ever made love to.

The next few minutes passed in slow motion as soon as Vanessa ran off, Emily shooting me a scowl before following her. Lean and Seth approached me, looking pretty pissed. _Oh here we go._

"Jake, what the fuck?" Leah asked, her hands on her hips and her voice dripping with venom.

I glared at her, _do not hit a woman Jake. Do not hit a woman._ "What do you mean, what the fuck Leah?" I was seething at this point, "This is my home. Vanessa knows that. She's not unwelcome here, but she should at least keep her distance. What happened between us wasn't just my fault, and I am sick of taking the blame. I never once cheated on her."

Leah rolled her eyes at me, "Ok Jake. Whatever you say." Seth stepped in between us; he knew I was close to snapping. My chest was heaving with ragged breaths. It was all I could do not to scream at Leah. She knew what buttons to push, she always did. It was Leah's thing.

"We are all friends here." Seth always tried to be the negotiator. "What Vanessa is doing is wrong; she is trying to get everyone to pick sides. This is all just bullshit. What happened .. happened. Can't we just get over it?"

_Thank you Seth._

Leah didn't have a response to Seth's words, and I knew why. Seth was right, and Leah fucking knew it. She knew that she had no reason to be acting like a bitch.

I looked back at Bella who was standing next to her friend Alice and she had her eyes shut. _What she must think of me._ I hoped that I didn't hurt her that was never my intention.

If I could just go back to that day on the plane, I would have gotten to know her better before we went our separate ways.

_Your paths are crossing again for a reason Jake._

Before I knew it, my feet began walking towards Bella as Seth and Leah took off after Emily and Vanessa.

_Bella. Sweet, Bella._

Our eyes met, and I couldn't conceal the hurt and worry I felt. I knew how bad this must have looked to her.

Then just like that Bella turned and ran. She was running away from me, and I had to follow her.

"Bella!" Alice cried out. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'll go. It's dark, you stay here. I'll make sure she's ok." Alice nodded to me and I took off into the forest after Bella, keeping a bit of a distance so she didn't think I was stalking her.

**Back to Bella's POV**

As I lay in Jake's embrace, a thousand questions about what happened tonight bounced around in my head. I knew this wasn't the time or the place, why ruin such a wonderful moment asking questions about a former fiancée.

"We should probably head back, before they get worried and come looking for us." It was the longest sentence I had mumbled in a while.

Jake's embrace tightened for a few seconds, "Yeah. You are right." His voice low and hushed and it dripped with sadness.

I felt it too, and I hoped that his was for the same reason as mine. Back to reality, a reality where we had to keep acting like nothing had happened.

I could only imagine how everyone would feel about me knowing what happened between Jake and I. They were all so angry with Jake over whatever happened with his ex-fiancée, I'm sure they would think I had something to do with the situation.

I quickly dressed in the dark, Jake shaking the sand out of his t-shirt. Secretly, I wondered how he was going to explain that to everyone.

_But really, why should they even care? What was so special about this ex-fiancée of Jake's that everyone wanted to be on her side?_

I was determined to find out.

We walked back towards the bon fire site slowly, hand in hand. I had so many things I wanted to say, but they were stuck in my throat. Once we reached the forest's edge Jake stopped.

"Bella." I loved the way my name sounded coming from his lips. He turned to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I hate that we have to hide this. Just until things blow over."

I nodded. "Jake, just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"We need to talk. I need to know exactly what's going on. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a little concerned on why there seems to be so much hostility because of what happened." I could almost feel the tears welling up in my eyes; I refused to let them fall.

Jake pulled me close and I felt his lips on my neck. "Just a little more time, I promise."

As he pulled back our eyes met, and in the moonlight I saw him for the first time. I mean I really saw him for the first time, and I could feel that familiar stirring in my stomach. _Fucking butterflies._

_

* * *

_

**A/N –**

**Ok, there's a little more information on the ex-finacee. But there is still a lot to learn about what happened. Bella will learn, but she has to learn slowly or she might run away screaming ;)**

**Sorry it's a bit short, life has been crazy but I really wanted to update!!**

**Enjoy!! The week of hell is over so hopefully the next update will come faster. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

**Chapter 8:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I walked ahead of Jake back to the bonfire, the crowd that was there earlier had almost all dispersed. I had no idea what time it even was and how long Jake and I had been at the beach.

Suddenly, I realized that I had no excuse for why we were gone so long. _Jake and I didn't get to come up with one story. Fuckity Fuck fuck fuck. _I really hoped that just maybe nobody would notice, that they were too busy tending to the broken-hearted.

_A girl can dream, right?_

My eyes scanned the now sparse crowd for Alice, who I finally spotted sitting at a picnic table next to Seth. I made my way over to them, preparing myself to be grilled.

Alice eyed me curiously, Seth was just Seth. "Hey Bella. Where have you been?"

I avoided both of their gazes, "Just went for a walk. All the drama here was just too much for me." Seth seemed to accept that answer, but Alice being Alice did not.

"Jake was with you." It was a statement that sounded like a question; I looked up at Alice pleading at her with my eyes not to make it a big deal at least here in front of Seth. "Yeah. We talked. About the situation, you know?" I shrugged.

I really thought I should win an Oscar for best nonchalant female performance.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "It's getting late. Let's go Bella. Charlie is going to be expecting us back anyways." I nodded; only agreeing because I thought it would be best I get the hell out of dodge. I waved goodbye to Seth and as I walked past Jake on my way back to my truck our eyes met. I wanted so badly to kiss him gently on the cheek and say goodbye.

But we couldn't do that now, and I really wanted to know the story behind this mystery ex-fiancée that has shown back up in La Push and won the sympathy vote.

I climbed into the driver's side of my truck and started the engine with a roar, pulled out of my parking space and headed for home.

"So."

Inwardly I groaned. I knew once Alice got me alone she would want the details.

"Spill it. You and Jake were gone for like two hours. And don't lie to me Bella Swan; you know you are not a good liar."

I was in full fledge panic mode now. Do I start from the plane ride? I had no choice, Alice could see through me like I was a glass window. "I met Jake before. That's all." My words were stuttered and obviously a blatant lie.

I could feel Alice's eyes boring into my body, "And? Bella, I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

"Pinky swear me Alice." I stuck my pinky finger at her, which she took with her own pinky finger. "Alright, but if you tell anyone I will be forced to kill you. I met Jake, on the plane from New York back to Seattle." I paused, a little shocked at myself for what I was about to admit to. "We had sex in the bathroom of the plane. Like totally joined the mile high club."

Alice gasped and then burst into uncontrollable giggles. "Way to go Bella. He's so much better than that stick in the mud Edward." I was elated at her reaction; Alice had changed since I had been in New York. I would like to personally thank Jasper.

**Jake's POV**

My eyes met Bella's as she was heading back to her truck to leave. I felt a twinge of guilt for leaving things like this, but I had no choice. If Leah found out she'd probably kill both me and Bella and find a place to bury the bodies. It was one thing for everyone to be angry with me; I knew it would eventually blow over. I didn't want Bella to get her name drug through the mud for no reason.

I heard Bella's truck start with a load roar and listened as the sound of her engine drowned out as she drove off into the distance.

I hadn't seen Leah or Emily anywhere, so I knew they had to be somewhere with Vanessa. I still didn't quite understand why she had even come to La Push. Her family was in New York, friends here yes, but family came first.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Seth's voice caused me to jump slightly, I had been so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear his usual heavy footfall sneaking up on me. I turned towards him, questioning what he just said. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell Bella the entire story?"

My eyes searched Seth's face for answers, "What do you mean?" I hoped playing dumb would keep Bella from suffering the same fate I was going to for the next couple months.

"Jake. I'm not dumb. I pretend sometimes to not notice what's going on. Sometimes it's not good to get involved. I know you were with Bella at the beach. I don't even want to know what's going on between you two because frankly it's none of my business. You're both my friends, Jake. I think that before anything gets too serious you should tell her the truth. Tell her."

I was a little shocked at Seth's words, I had always had him pegged to be someone who was just a follower and turned the other cheek to everything. "I will. I just have to wait for the right time. Please don't tell Leah, hell don't tell anyone about me and Bella. Ok?"

He nodded, "I wouldn't do that. It's not my place. I don't even know what's going on between you two, and like I said I don't want to know." Seth gently patted me on the arm before walking away.

It wasn't long before I was alone. I stared up at the stars and let thoughts of Bella run through my mind. I wondered how she was going to react when I told her. So far she seemed pretty good with everything and it was a lot to take in.

Especially from someone you just met on an airplane.

"Jake."

The soft voice pulled me out of my daydream. I knew who it was without even looking, I couldn't look because I didn't exactly know what I was going to say to her.

_Vanessa._

"I know you are probably so pissed at me."

I turned towards her angrily. "You are damn right I am pissed. You come here to my home and turn everyone against me. What are you trying to prove by doing this Vanessa? Haven't you hurt me enough with your lies and deceit about what happened? I never betrayed your trust and told Emily or Leah the truth. What has it gotten me? Nothing but a slap in the face."

Vanessa backed away from me; I would never hit a woman ever. I also never yelled at her like I was now, but I had every right in the book to be seething.

"Jake, I'm sorry.. I just thought.."

"You thought? I don't want to hear this. I'm leaving." I pivoted on my heel and began walking to my truck, never looking back. I could hear Vanessa calling my name followed by sobs.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks everyone for the reviews!! **

**Hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**Twitter me: newbornvampff**

**Twitter my muse who oddly looks like Jacob Black: JakeTheMuse**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a really crazy busy schedule!**

**I wish we didn't need sleep, like the vampires ya know? Then I could get so much done and have more time to write. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Do you know Alice?" I was nervous, mostly because I was scared she had the answer and it was something I didn't want to hear. "Do you know the story of Jake and that girl?"

"No, Bella. Sorry, I don't know anything. Leah and Seth never even talked about Jacob, and I haven't spent too much time down in La Push since you've been gone. You know how Rose and Emmett don't like to go there."

I let out the breath I had held, I wanted to know the story about this girl but also a part of me did not want to know. The rest of the ride was in silence, I was lost in my thoughts and Alice knew that and respected it.

That's what being a best friend was about.

I pulled my truck into the parking spot in front of the house, next to Charlie's police cruiser. The only light on in the house was in the living room; Charlie had waited up for us. I knew I was going to have to find myself an apartment and soon, living with Charlie was going to cramp my style. I'm in my twenties, not teens. I lived on my own in New York for how long, but I guess I will always be Charlie's little girl.

Alice and I giggled as we entered the front door of the house and heard Charlie's snoring. I peeked into the living room to see him passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of his Vitamin R next to him on the end table. I gently covered him up with a blanket, and turned off the TV. Turning the lights off in the living room Alice and I headed up to my room, tomorrow we were getting together with Emmett and Rose and I needed to be briefed on their latest happenings.

I still couldn't stop thinking about Jake and the sad look he shot me before I left.

**Jake's POV**

Climbing into my dad's truck I was still seething, I knew I needed to calm down before I left. Driving angry was not a good idea, especially this late at night. I took a couple deep breaths and thought about Bella, and how I had to make sure I made things right so that I could be with her. I wanted, no I needed, to be with her.

I didn't want to play dirty, but I might just have to tell the truth about Vanessa. Maybe then everyone would see that she didn't belong here in La Push; she belonged back in New York.

Her apologies meant nothing to me anymore. She ripped my dreams up and stepped on them when she told me the truth.

I pulled myself out my painful memories, knowing I had to deal with this sooner than later, and turned the key in the ignition the engine in the truck roaring to life. I drove home trying to figure out how to tell Bella and everyone else without making me look like I was doing it to be a jackass.

_Or making it up._ I feared Vanessa would tell everyone I was simply making up the story and what I was saying wasn't the truth. _Then it would be my word versus hers._ That was the last thing I wanted.

Soon I was pulling into the small driveway of my dad's little red house, I was pooped. I made my way into the dark house and straight to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed, not evening caring that my I still had sand stuck to my clothes.

My pre-sleep mind drifted to Bella and our encounter tonight, her soft silky brown hair and those big beautiful brown eyes. I could still slightly smell her scent; I finally drifted off to sleep wishing she was lying next to me.

**Bella's POV**

Something. Was. Jumping. On. My. Bed.

"Rise and shine Bella! We have to meet Em and Rose for lunch in forty-five minutes!"

_How can she be so damn cheery in the morning? Must be a pixie thing._

I opened one eye and saw Alice standing at the foot of my bed. She chuckled. "You know you talk in your sleep right? Has anybody told you that? Ooohh Jacob! Yes! Right there!"

I groaned and took the pillow from behind my head and threw it at Alice getting laughter in response. My cheeks blazed with embarrassment, even though I had no reason to be embarrassed around Alice. I crawled out of bed and headed to the shower to wake myself up.

"I'll pick out something for you to wear!" Alice called after me clapping her hands, leaping off the bed and straight towards my closet. Sometimes I found Alice's "Barbie Bella" annoying, but I realized how much I missed her and her antics.

"Is Jazz meeting up with us? He must be missing you terribly!"

"Sure is. He called me this morning because he wanted to know when I was coming home!" She laughed, "Gotta love him!"

I closed the bathroom door shaking my head; I had to admit I was kind of jealous of Alice's relationship. She was so happy; I never had that with Edward.

I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could have that with Jacob.

I stepped into the steam of the shower and forgot about everything for just a bit of time. When I emerged from the bathroom, Alice was had everything ready to get me ready to go out. I sat down in the chair and let her get to work.

It was like old times all over again.

Once Alice was done, we had to rush out the door because we were already late for the lunch. We jumped into my truck and Alice whipped out her cell phone.

"Chances are they are running late anyways. I know Rose, and she is hardly on time." Alice's fingers flew across the keypad of her phone before they hit the send button. "There, at least they know we are on our way."

We still had half the drive to Port Angeles to go, my thoughts started wondering to Jacob. I wondered what he was doing today and how things were going.

_I wished I had thought to invite him out with us to lunch today!_

I know Alice wouldn't have cared, and Emmett and Rose wouldn't have known the difference. I loved them to pieces but they were so wrapped up in their own lives they didn't know what was going on with everyone else's. If I would have told them that I had met Jacob in New York after I found Edward with Tanya and who knows what other skanks, they would have never known the difference.

I sighed as Alice messed with the radio, trying desperately to find a good station. The radio was just as ancient as the truck, "You really need to upgrade this Bella."

"Alice, with any luck I will be updated my ride as soon as I find a job." That was next on my agenda; maybe it would help me get my mind off the Jacob thing. I made a mental note to start sending out resumes tomorrow.

Alice flipped open her phone, "Rose texted me back. They are running late too, and their ETA is 15 minutes. I told them we'd be there about then too."

I nodded; at least we weren't keeping them waiting. I would have felt guilty; they are the busiest people who get nothing done.

Alice continued to fidget with the radio knobs as I drove us the rest of the way to the restaurant, my thoughts were now consumed with Jacob at this point. I wish I had gotten his number to at least send him a text or something and let him know I was thinking about him.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, I spied Emmett's big lifted Jeep and knew he and Rose had arrived. Alice and I grabbed our purses and raced into the front door, almost running into Emmett and Rose in the process.

"Bells!" Emmett picked me up and swung me around, "So good to see you!"

As he put me down something caught my eye on the other side of the restaurant. I peeked around Emmett's hulking form to see if my eyes had deceived me.

_No. They sure as fuck didn't._

The mess of copper hair. He was having a very animated conversation with the girl at his table.

_Hold the fucking phone._

_Edward. Edward and Jake's ex-fiancee? What the fuck was going on?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed this story! *muah* I love getting my hugs in the morning after an update!**

**Twitter me: newbornvampff **

**Twitter my Jacob Black-ish Muse: JakeTheMuse**

**Remember, reviews are better than finding out why Edward is with Vanessa!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 10:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Alice must have seen what I was looking at; she was the only one of my friends who met Edward. Lucky for both of us, Edward didn't see us. He didn't turn to look before Alice ushered me after Rose and Emmett, who were totally oblivious to what was going on. I turned around to look at Alice, who shot me a look.

_A look that said, don't even fucking think about it Bella!_

Alice pulled me along by my arm, and I was thankful for that or else I would have stood there and stared at Edward and Jake's ex with the drool hanging down to the floor trying to figure out what was going on.

_What the fuck was going on?_

I needed to get in touch with Jake, but how. I could have slammed my head off the table for not exchanging phone numbers. That led me to wonder if Jake knew who Edward was, and if there was some strange connection between all of us.

"Bella, are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Emmett's hand grasped mine as he said this, violently pulling me out of my thoughts.

I blinked in surprise at him; it took me a couple of seconds to register where I was again. "Yeah. Sorry. I zoned out, just hungry. Woke up late and didn't get to eat breakfast."

"You really shouldn't do that Bella; it's bad for your metabolism you know." Yes, thank you Rose for worrying about my weight. I didn't respond to her comment I just buried my face into my menu and picked the first thing that looked good.

When the waitress came around I just simply pointed to the picture, this earned me a smack under the table from Alice. I looked at her, "I think I need to go to the restroom. Alice? Will you come help me fix my makeup?"

Emmett and Rose didn't really notice our departure too much; I snuck a glance towards Edward's table as we walked to the restroom. He was gone, only a few dollar bills remained among the dirty dishes on the table he shared with Jake's ex.

I was thankful for that.

Alice slammed the bathroom door shut behind us, throwing her tiny frame up against the door as if to block out any unwelcome company. I doubted that would work very well.

"Oh my god! Alice! Did you see that?"

Alice nodded, "Why the hell is Edward back? The girl who was with him, wasn't that Jake's ex-fiancée?"

"Yes! It was definitely her! I thought I was going crazy." My fingers rubbed at my now very sore temples. "I need to get in touch with Jake."

"Bella, are you sure that's a good idea? Chances are he doesn't even know that his ex was with Edward, hell he might not even know who Edward even is!"

Alice was right, but I still needed to know. Not only for my sanity but for Jake's, if we were ever going to start anything now we both had ex-lovers to contend with and get them out of Forks.

I opened the door to leave the bathroom; I needed to sit down in the worst way. "Bella, wait." Alice's tiny hand grabbed my arm. "Call Seth. He would give you Jake's number, I'm sure. I think he knows there's something going on with you guys anyways."

_There was the Alice I knew and loved._ I smiled at her, "Thanks." We headed back to Emmett and Rose's table; I glanced one last time at the seat where just minutes ago sat my worst nightmare.

**OoOoOoO**

Dinner didn't go by fast enough. It wasn't that I didn't love Emmett and Rose and hadn't missed them while I was in New York, it's just things have changed. They have a lot on their plate opening their own business and putting the finishing touches on the blueprint for their house. They are wrapped up in their own lives and if I had to listen to Rose ask me one more time what happened with Edward, and how she never thought he seemed like a cheater and maybe I should give him one more chance I was going to scream.

I hugged Emmett goodbye and waved to Rose as Alice and I jumped in my truck and sped off towards Charlie's house.

"You think I should call Seth and get Jake's number?" It was the only thought that went through my mind the entire time we were at dinner.

Alice didn't respond, she simply whipped out her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts and hit the send button. "I'll do it for you Bella, only because I want to know what your douchenozzle of an ex boyfriend is doing back here in Forks."

"Hey Seth. Listen, I need a huge favor. Bella needs to get in touch with Jake and I need his phone number."

Alice reached over to my center console and grabbed my phone and opened it. "Uh-huh, yup, uh-huh." She pushed some buttons on my phone before shutting it, "Thanks Seth I owe ya one." Alice shot me a grin as she snapped her own phone shut.

"Got it Bella. Seth won't tell anyone either, by the way. He's not that kind of guy." Alice replaced my cell phone back to my center console.

Now it was all up to me.

Thoughts about what I would say to Jacob raced through my brain as we drove the rest of the way back to Charlie's house, where Alice's car was waiting to take her back to Jasper. "I have to go, but Bella please call me. Don't hesitate, I'm here for you!"

I squeezed my best friend in the tightest hug ever. "Alice, you'll always be the first one to know." She shot me a smile before hoping out of the truck.

I watched the tail lights of her car disappear before I even directed my gaze to my cell phone sitting in my console. I gently reached out and flipped it open, scrolling through my contacts I finally found the entry for "Jake".

I hit send, and held my breath.

"Hello?" Came the husky voice.

"Jake. It's Bella."

"Bella, it's good to hear from you. Glad you called."

"Jake listen, I need to see you. I have to tell you something. Can I meet you down at First Beach?"

"Yeah, sure Bella. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in ten minutes."

I really hoped I was making the right decision.

**OoOoOoOo**

I saw him, as soon as I pulled up in my truck. I almost changed my mind and turned around, but I couldn't. Jake had a right to know what his ex was up to, and frankly I wanted to know what my ex had to do with his ex!

_What a cluster fuck!_

"Jake!" I called to him, he turned to me with a big grin on his face and came rushing over scooping me up in his arms. His lips found mine and they crushed together. I had to keep focused on my goal, even though I could easily get lost in his kisses.

After a few minutes he put me back down on my feet, my head swimming. "I need to talk to you." I took his hand. "I saw your ex-fiancee today at the restaurant. She was with my ex.. Edward Cul…"

Jake's expression suddenly became hardened, and he interrupted me "Edward Cullen? Vanessa was here with him?" When he said Edward's name it was almost a snarl coming out of his mouth. "Wait. Edward Cullen is your ex?"

I nodded, "Do you know Edward or something Jacob?"

"Yeah I know the bastard alright." Jake let go of my hand, his were now balled tightly into fists at his sides. "He's the asshole who Vanessa cheated on me with, and knocked her up."

_Blackness._

_

* * *

_

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing this story!**

***muah***

**Twitter me: newbornvampff**

**Reviews are better than Jake's Hello kisses! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 11:**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing in my ear, I had no idea of how long it had rung but when I picked up it I saw I had five missed calls.

Two were from Leah, one from Emily, and two more from Seth. Nobody had bothered to leave a voicemail, so I figured that Emily and Leah chose not to lecture me on my voice mail but instead to wait till I answered the phone. I had assumed that Seth called to warn me about the impending attack of estrogen.

I tossed my cell phone aside; I really had no desire to fight with anyone now. I'm sure they were still completely and totally Team Vanessa, well except Seth.

I thought about Vanessa and her tears, begging me to forgive her and start fresh.

_I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to think about raising another man's child. _

The child's father wanted nothing to do with it, or with Vanessa. This Edward guy, Vanessa told me his name. Edward's father was some hoity toity publisher, and offered Vanessa a boat load of money to just go away. She told me that we would be set to raise the baby without financial constraints.

_I didn't care about the fucking money. How responsible to just have your rich Daddy come and cover all your fuckups up with money? Nice. Way to learn responsibility. _

I couldn't think about this anymore.

I still had no idea why Leah and Emily were calling me, unless they were finally told the truth. _The baby wasn't mine. _Vanessa had told them all her lies and made them believe I would leave a woman who was pregnant with my child.

My Dad and Seth knew me better. Thank god for them.

My cell phone rang again, I picked it up and looked at the screen it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Jake. It's Bella."

The sound of her voice washed over me chasing away all the anger. I had no idea how she got my number, and I frankly didn't care. "Bella. It's good to hear from you. Glad you called."

"Jake listen, I need to see you. I have to tell you something. Can I meet you down at First Beach?"

Her voice sounded panicked, and I hoped that nothing was wrong. "Yeah, sure Bella. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in ten minutes."

I flipped my phone shut and grabbed the nearest crumbled up t-shirt that lay on the floor, and headed out the door towards the beach concern about Bella nagging at my very soul.

When Bella's truck pulled in it almost looked as if she was a little reluctant to get out, I watched her almost waiting for her to change her mind and go speeding off never to be heard from again. I wouldn't have blamed her one bit.

"Jake!" She called to me and I ran towards her, scooping her up in my arms and it felt so good. I crushed my lips to hers, need filling my body but I knew this was neither the time nor the place. _At least in broad daylight that is. _

Reluctantly I broke the kiss and placed Bella back down on her feet, "I need to talk to you." She grabbed my hand. I hoped this wasn't a breakup talk. Wait. _What were we anyways? _"I saw your ex-fiancée today at the restaurant. She was with my ex.. Edward Cul…"

The anger from earlier bubbled to the surface at the mention of that leech's name. "Edward Cullen? Vanessa was here with him?" So Bella was telling me that Cullen was here. Here in La Push. What. The. Fuck. "Wait. Edward Cullen is your ex?" How small of a world it is.

Bella nodded. "Do you know Edward or something Jacob?"

"Yeah I know the bastard alright." I had to let go of Bella's hand for fear of crushing it out of anger, not at her but at the fact the leech was here. "He's the asshole who Vanessa cheated on me with, and knocked her up."

Bella's eyes grew wide and then rolled back in her head as she promptly passed out. In an instant I was grabbing her before she hit her head on the ground. "Bella. Bella, wake up." I said gently shaking her as I laid her on the sand.

**Bella POV**

The darkness enveloped me, I could hear Jake's panicked voice but it sounded like it was a million miles away from me. My brain needed me to take a break from the conscious world while it contemplated what Jake just told me.

_His ex-fiancée was a member of Edward's harem._ I wondered if she was the one he cheated on Tanya with, or if Vanessa was going in and out of Edward's revolving doors at the same time I was. Unbeknownst to me, anyways.

I couldn't help but wonder why Edward was here, obviously he came after Vanessa. Or he came to settle something with her. Edward never wanted children; it was an unwritten rule between us. I had accepted that when we got together, career was to come first with both of us. It was all about money, money was all Edward and his family really cared about.

"Bella! Wake up, please Bella!" Jake's voice was in slow motion but it was closer. I fluttered my eyes open to see a rather blurry form of Jake leaning over me.

"Hey." His voice was instantly soft, not filled with as much worry. I remembered everything, so at least I didn't have to ask the lame question of why I was on the ground.

"Sorry." I mumbled as Jake helped me sit up. My eyes searched his dark ones for a sign. How were we to proceed from this? We still couldn't put our relationship, or whatever it was we were doing, on a public display yet.

Jake's eyes bored into mine; obviously he had no answers for me. I just hoped and prayed I didn't run into Edward, our breakup wasn't exactly friendly.

* * *

**A/N – Yeah, it's a short one :( .. my allergies are killing me but I really wanted to update, and I'm just having a hard time concentrating. I'll try to update again this week to make up for it.**

**Remember, reviews are better than waking up to Jake standing over you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 12:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I was still shaking when Jake put me in the passenger side of my truck. He gently closed the door and climbed up into the driver's side. "I'll just take you home Bella, you need to rest for a little while."

The last word I mumbled was "sorry" and that felt like an eternity ago, my mind just could not process how doomed Jake and I's relationship was before it even got off the ground. I had to wonder just why I would even care that he was here.

_Because no matter who is in your life, Edward will always be your Achilles' heel you silly girl._

With that revelation I slumped against the door of my truck, memories flashed on the backs of my eyelids before I had a chance to stop them.

"_Edward? Edward! I'm home!" I sat my keys and purse down on the little table we kept right beside the door of our apartment. I saw Edward's shoes next to the door, and then a pair of black heels. I didn't remember those black heels, but maybe I had worn them last night when Edward and I were out. _

_I did get a bit drunk._

_As I began to walk down the hallway which led to the back of the apartment, and our bedroom I heard a loud crash, followed by Edward's voice saying "Oh shit."_

"_Edward? Are you ok?" My pace picked up and my hand was on the knob of the bedroom door, and that's when I heard another voice. A female voice. "Eddie, we are so busted."_

_Reaction happened and the door flew open. There she stood in her leggy glory, dressed in nothing but a pair of black lace panties, her strawberry blonde hair was a mess. My eyes wandered from her to Edward who looked like he didn't even care._

"_Honestly, Bella. You couldn't have thought you were the only one…" _

"Bella? Honey? We're here."

Jake was standing next to me, the passenger door of my truck open. He was holding me so I didn't fall out. "Are you ok?"

I nodded meekly. Jake helped me out of the truck and we walked into a small red house, "You can go lay down in my bed for a while, Bella. Billy isn't here; he's over at Sue Clearwater's. So it will be nice and quiet."

I didn't say a word as Jake gently laid me down in the bed, "I'll be back to check on you in a bit." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before leaving the room closing the door behind him. I settled into the bed, deeply breathing in his scent.

I was being crazy, and I knew it. This news wasn't shocking to me; I knew Edward was a player from that moment. The thought of Edward ruining this for me was what brought me into my Edward induced coma.

Then there was Jake. This wonderful man who was taking care of me in a way that nobody else had ever, he genuinely cared and I thought I could see it in his eyes.

_And I was acting like nothing but a stupid girl hung up on her ex-boyfriend. Wake up Bella! See what's right in front of you before it's too late!_

Wow. Finally a point made by the inner me that I wasn't going to argue with.

**Jake's POV**

Closing my bedroom door behind me I said a curse under my breath directed at Edward Cullen. He obviously didn't care who he hurt, as long as he got what he wanted. Bella and I had something in common; we were both victims of his carefree lifestyle.

I sat down on the couch, lost in my thoughts. I couldn't deny how I felt about Bella, I just couldn't explain it. I never felt such a pull to someone in my life, not even Vanessa. It hurt me to not be around Bella that's how bad I had it, but I had no idea if she felt the same way towards me.

"Jake." The sound of Bella's voice startled me, I looked up. She was standing in front of me, I hadn't even heard the bedroom door creak open. "I'm so sorry."

Before I could say anything she straddled me on the couch, "I see what is right in front of my face." Her breath was hot on my ear and I was starting to get aroused. "I think I'm falling in love with you Jacob Black."

That took me a bit by surprise, but it also made me extremely happy. I scooped Bella up in my arms and carried her back into the bedroom, and gently put her down on the bed before climbing on top of her being careful not to crush her.

Placing gentle kisses along Bella's neck and jaw line I slowly made my way up to her ear, "I love you, Bella Swan." I took Bella's earlobe between my teeth and gently bit down on her which caused her body to shudder under me.

Stopping my assault on Bella's neck, I pulled away and Bella gave me a groan of protest until my lips crashed to hers. She moaned as my tongue demanded entrance, which she happily obliged. Her hand trailed down my body, grabbing my erection through my jeans. I moaned into her mouth, I wanted Bella and I wanted her bad.

Breaking our kiss, I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor before I grabbed Bella and flipped us over so she was on top. Before she could lean down to kiss me, I pulled her shirt over her head, and she giggled before crashing her lips to mine again.

My hands caressed Bella's back until I came to her bra, which I unclasped and pulled it away from her body. I cupped her breasts in my palms, gently squeezing her nipples. "Oh fuck, Jake." She moaned, her hips bucking. With an animalistic growl that I even surprised myself with, I again flipped us back over so I was back on top of Bella.

She giggled again, god how that fucking turned me on. I kissed my way down her stomach to her naval which I licked the sensitive skin around it, getting that giggle that I love so much. My gaze met hers as I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, "Yes. Jake. I want you." My eyes never left hers; I could see the lust and need in them and it was really turning me on. But first, I needed to show Bella how much I cared for her.

I yanked her jeans and panties off and tossed them on the floor with the rest of our clothes. I placed gentle kisses on Bella's thighs as my hand made its way between them; I could feel the wetness that had pooled there. "Shit. Bella, honey. You are so wet for me."

I wanted to taste her. I continued my path of gentle kisses until I reached Bella's wet folds. I ran my tongue up and down; Bella began bucking up against it and moaning. "Oh Jake. Shit. Feels so good." I grabbed her thighs with my hands to hold her steady while my tongue flicked her sensitive nub. Bella was screaming my name, "I'm gonna cum Jake." I continued my assault on her clit until I felt her body tense, "Jake! So fucking good!"

I climbed up the bed so I was lying next to Bella who was trying to catch her breath. "Jake, I need you inside me." Her voice was a whisper. She crushed her lips to mine before she climbed back on top of me, grinding her hips into me. I could feel her wetness on my thighs.

Bella raised herself off of me then grabbed my erection in her hand to guide it to her entrance. She moaned as she slowly pulled herself down on it. "Shit Bella. So fucking tight." I enjoyed the view as I watched Bella move up and down on my cock. She had her head back and was moaning. With this view I wasn't going to last much longer.

I grabbed Bella's hips to help guide her and pick up the pace a little bit. She leaned down and crushed her lips to mine as our hips rocked together. It wasn't long before I felt my orgasm building inside of me, "Shit. Bella. Yes. Fuck."

Bella rode out my orgasm with me, placing gentle kisses along my neck and jaw. I stroked her hair before she collapsed against my chest. "Bella, I love you so fucking much." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Jake."

It was the sweetest words I'd ever heard in my entire life, and for the few glorious moments I held Bella in my arms in our post coital glow I forgot all about the dangers to our relationship that now lurked here in La Push.

* * *

**A/N – I tried to make it up to you guys for last week's short update and then not getting another one done last week! **

**Hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

**Reviews are better than a post coital cuddle with Jake! (oh who am I kidding, nothing is better than that! Lmao!)**

**Twitter me! Newbornvampff**

**If you are on Facebook, search for Newbornvamp Fanfiction and become a fan!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nada! Not surprised, are you?**

**Chapter 13:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and they focused on the strange ceiling above me, I felt the heat from Jake's body next to mine and that's when I remembered everything. That's when I realized that I had no idea what time it was and I'm sure Alice had called my cell about three hundred times. I still had to fill her in on Edward being Jake's ex's baby daddy. Just thinking that made me feel like I was the star on some soap opera, seriously.

Carefully I pulled myself out from under Jake's arm; luckily it seemed he was a pretty heavy sleeper. I prayed that Billy hadn't returned or my exit would be more than awkward. I grabbed my clothes off the floor throwing them on, knowing I looked like a disheveled mess. Once I was dressed I snuck out of the room looking for paper and a pen to write Jake a note. I found a pad of paper next to the telephone and began scribbling my note.

_~Jake_

_Went home. Call me when you wake up._

_Love, Bella._

Sneaking back into Jake's bedroom, I paused. I took in his sleeping form and realized how much I didn't think I could live without him. Was it possible to only know someone for a short time but realize how important they are to you? I gently kissed Jake on the forehead before placing the note on the empty pillow next to him, taking one last glance I silently made my way out of the bedroom.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse and headed out the front door, only to be greeted by Leah Clearwater who was wheeling Billy up the front walk.

"Bella?" Her questioning tone caused my face to turn three different shades of red. Would she know? Would she figure it out? What kind of excuse could I make for coming out of Jake's house?

"Hi Leah." Looking down at the sidewalk I scampered past both her and Billy, this was not how I wanted to meet Jake's Father. Scurrying out of his house with the obvious post sex hair and disheveled appearance, what a wonderful first impression that would make. _Ok. Scratch that. What a wonderful first impression I just made._

Quickly I climbed into my truck and turned the key the engine roaring in protest. I thought about Jake and I's declaration of love for each other as I took one last look at the house, Leah and Billy both watching me from the porch.

_Shit. Nobody was supposed to know._

I pulled out my phone as I began driving the road that would lead me back into Forks; I slowed down my speed and quickly typed a text to Alice. _R U Home? I need to talk 2 u! Can I come over in an hour?_

Charlie would give me a ticket for sure if he had seen that maneuver. As I put my phone back in my purse with one hand while steering the truck with the other, I saw a flash of silver coming towards my truck.

I slammed on my brakes, but it was too late. The person in the silver car was speeding too fast and not paying attention to the roads that were still slick from the recent rain. The sound of squealing tires was almost deafening.

I heard the crunch of metal as the small silver car collided with my ancient truck; I felt a sharp pain in my head as it hit off the steering wheel. Warm liquid was running down my face, putting my hand to it I saw it was blood. _Oh if I had only stayed in that bed cuddled up next to Jake's warm body._

_Blackness._

**Jake's POV**

Voices.

I was in that semi-conscious state and I could hear two very low voices in the other room. One I recognized as my father and the other was feminine. My ears perked up when I heard Bella's name mentioned.

Rolling over I had planned on pulling Bella close to me and going back to my dream, which of course Bella was the star off. However, my hand was only met with a cold mattress and pile of blankets. As my eyes slowly opened and came into focus hoping that Bella was still somewhere in the room, I saw the piece of paper on the empty pillow next to mine.

_~Jake_

_Went home. Call me when you wake up._

_Love, Bella._

Her words brought a smile to my face, and I couldn't wait to call her and let he know that. I picked up my cell phone from the nightstand and called her. Her phone didn't even ring it went right to voicemail. "Hey Bells, its Jake. I'm awake and I got your note. Give me a call. I love you." Snapping my phone shut I grabbed a pair of shorts off the floor and headed out to see who it was that was still here talking with Billy.

I walked out of my bedroom, the door creaking loudly. I made my way into the kitchen where the voices were coming from and I was met with Leah's icy glare.

"So I guess you and Bella are getting pretty cozy."

Leave it to Leah to be blunt and directly to the point. Billy's gaze met mine and I could see him apologizing to me in his own way, he knew the truth that the others didn't know.

_The baby isn't mine!_

I had to wonder how Edward managed to stay under the radar and nobody knew he was here, how in the world had he managed to sneak around with Vanessa and not get busted was beyond me. Yet, I get judged. Taking a deep breath I had to tell myself that the truth will come out in its own due time.

I didn't even answer Leah's accusations, how could I? I had no idea of what transpired while I was sleeping, for all I knew she saw Bella coming out of my bedroom. I headed into the shower and let the warm water take my worries away, not to mention how the thoughts of Bella helped.

I threw one some fresh clean clothes and headed back to my room to see if Bella had called me back, I walked past Leah again and didn't say a word. I could feel her eyes shooting daggers into my back as I walked past. I couldn't exactly be mad at her, it wasn't her fault she didn't know the truth.

My cell phone beeped signaling a missed call, I picked it up off the nightstand and saw on the screen I had not one but six missed calls. I opened the phone and flipped through the missed call list, none of them were Bella. In fact, all six missed calls were Seth.

I got the feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong. I hit the send button and my phone dialed Seth who picked up on the first ring.

"Damn Jake. I have tried to get a hold of you forever." He seemed out of breath.

"Seth, is something wrong?" I could feel the lump being to form in my throat.

"Jake. Listen. Bella was in a car accident.. she's at.."

"What? Is she ok?" My voice was frantic and I was already slipping my shoes on.

"Listen to me Jake. She's unconscious but she's stable. She's at Forks Community Hospital."

I raced out of my room grabbing the keys to my dad's truck, getting a questioning glance from both him and Leah. "Bella was in an accident.." I mumbled to them both making my way out the front door, almost forgetting Seth was still on the phone.

"I'm on my way Seth, I'll meet you there.." I was just about to snap my cell phone shut.

"Jake!" Seth was screaming. "Edward is there."

Anger mixed with the worry that already filled my body, I didn't even bother to ask why when I snapped my phone shut and climbed into my dad's truck. I was going to make it to Forks in record time.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed! 106 reviews is awesome! Thank you sooo sooo much you guys rock!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Eclipse is almost here, how excited are you guys?**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh. God. Bella. I am so sorry."

_What. The. Fuck._ I tried to open my eyes to face the voice that was nearly sobbing. I couldn't open my eyes. I heard some other voices too, faint and far away and a really annoying beeping noise.

I tried once more to open my eyes, without success. _Why is Edward saying he's sorry?_

That's when I remembered it was a silver car that hit me. Edward's stupid shiny silver Volvo. He wasn't hurt because the damn thing had like 100 airbags. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner._

Panic ran through me. Where was Jake? Was he just a dream? Maybe I didn't want to open my eyes, I was afraid I was going to open them and I would be right back at square one.

_Life with Edward._

I didn't want life with Edward after experiencing life with Jake. And what about his revolving door of women, I couldn't deal with that shit.

I again tried to open my eyes still without success. I was sick of looking at the blackness, I wanted to open my eyes and see Jake's smiling face leaning over me.

**Jake's POV**

I made the drive to Forks Community Hospital in less than 10 minutes, which was a feat in itself. When I finally did pull into the parking lot I had to calm myself before going into the hospital because I knew that I would end up getting arrested and I'm sure that was the last thing Bella needed.

I really didn't know what to expect Bella's condition to be when I got there; I didn't let Seth get a word in at all. Slamming the door shut on the truck I took another couple of deep breaths and headed towards the main entrance of the hospital.

"Jake!"

I turned and saw Seth standing up against the side of the building, I wanted to go see Bella but I thought it might be best if Seth prepped me first. "What happened?"

"Jake, listen. Bella will be ok. She's unconscious right now, but the doctor said she should come out of it soon."

"Ok. Well what happened in the accident? You said Edward is here, why?" I was amazed that speaking that name didn't trigger more anger; I was keeping myself in control for Bella's sake.

"First, please stay calm. Edward is the one who wrecked into Bella. He lost control on the wet road coming towards the rez. He's visiting with her right now, he feels terrible."

"Please tell me you aren't sticking up for him?" I couldn't stop the angry glare even if I had wanted to.

"Hell no Jake! You are one of my good friends and so is Bella! I wish I would have just introduced you two a long time ago and maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." He signed and leaned further back up against the brick building.

"Can I go see her? I promise to play nice."

Seth pushed himself off the wall, "Yeah Jake. Hopefully Edward is gone by now, he's probably in Vanessa's room. She was in the car with him, she wasn't hurt either but they are monitoring her and the baby for a little bit just to make sure everything is good."

_Fuck._ Nobody told me Vanessa was here, but I guess I should have expected that. If Vanessa is here that means that Emily will be here, and it's only a matter of time till Leah comes too.

_Maybe it's time for the truth to come out._ Edward can man up to his child and maybe my good name will be cleared from bad guy status with the women of the rez. That would mean Bella and I could finally become a little more public, but my visit here at the hospital is going to probably start spreading the word anyway.

I followed Seth through the hospital lobby and into the elevator; I had a million thoughts running through my head. First and foremost I was concerned for Bella; I wanted her to be ok. I wanted to rush in that room and her brown eyes flutter open and her mouth speak my name.

Instead, when we reached Bella's room I was greeted by getting run into by some guy rushing out. It could have only been Edward.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry man." He mumbled before he actually looked at me.

My lip curled instinctively. Edward eyed me before putting his hands up in front of him and backing away. My hands instantly turned to fists at my side, but I was not about to start a fight in the middle of the hospital. No matter how bad I had wanted to.

Edward Cullen and I had never met before but we didn't need to. We knew who the other was. I watched him until he was out of sight; I wanted him as far away from Bella as possible.

Cautiously I walked into Bella's room, glad to see she wasn't hooked up to any type of machines. That was a good sign, she was breathing on her own. "They had to give her some meds to sedate her."

My eyes shot to the opposite end of the room where Bella's little pixie friend Alice was sitting in the chair. "I wasn't going to leave Edward here alone with her. With Bella's luck she would have woken up while he was here. No way. Not under my watch." Alice jumped out of her chair and walked over to me, patting me on the arm.

"I'll let you be alone with her, come get me when she wakes up." She smiled up at me, and I returned her smile. I really liked Alice.

I grabbed a nearby chair and scooted it next to Bella's bed, taking her hand in mine. I gently kissed her forehead before I sat in the chair, my thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Oh Bella. Please wake up soon. I love you."

**Bella's POV**

"Oh Bella. Please wake up soon. I love you."

_Jake?_ Yes, that was for certain Jake's voice. I hadn't heard Edward's voice in a little while, so he must have gone. Hopefully back to New York, back to his life and as far away from me as possible.

I also hope he takes Vanessa with him and they never ever look back.

I could feel a slight pressure on my hand, this was new. Pressure and warmth. I prayed that I was going to be able to open my eyes soon; I needed to see Jake just to make sure I hadn't dreamt him.

"Jake." My voice was weak and I didn't even know if he could hear me, but after the words escape my cracked lips I felt warmth on my neck.

"Oh. Bella."

It was that encouragement that I needed to force my eyes open finally. Once they were opened I had to squint from the bright overhead lights, and everything was blurry.

Slowly I was able to move my head to the side and I saw the very blurry form of Jake and a smile played at the corner of my mouth. "I love you."

That was all I could manage to get out before the blackness consumed me yet again. I was pulled down against my will but it was a force I couldn't control.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read! Love each and every one of you! BTW, I am taking some much needed time off from work next week.. I'll be off Wed the 30****th**** – July 4****th**** Back to work that Monday. So the plan is to write some major updates to this and my other stories! **

**Kicking off my vaca with the midnight showing of Eclipse, how perfect is that!**

**Leave some love **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this new-ish kitten I adopted who likes to beat up on my 80lb Lab ANND climb up my leg with his claws :( I named him Jacob BEFORE I found out he was evil. Lol! **

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

"I love you." It was the three sweetest words I had heard in my entire life, I let out the breath I had held. Bella was awake, even if for a short time, and she was talking to me. She was going to be ok, and I wouldn't have to kill Edward. _At least, not for the accident._

I held her hand as she drifted back into her deep drug induced slumber, staying with her for a few minutes to make sure she was settled. I had to go find Alice and let her know Bella had woken up, even if it was just for a few minutes. I owed Alice that much for staying with her while Edward was here.

Leaning down I placed a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead, "I'll be back before you wake up." I turned and started out the door, glancing over to my sweet Bella one last time. That's when I felt something small and soft run smack into me.

"Oh sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I reached down to see who I had knocked on their ass, "Emily?" Quickly I helped her back on her feet, "Are you ok?"

Emily's eyes glared at me.

_Well I guess the story still isn't out yet._

"Is this Bella's room? Jake why are you here?" She angrily crossed her arms. "You know, Vanessa is here right? She was in the accident. Maybe you should go check on her and the baby."

Anger rippled through my body. I could only imagine what the story was now since Edward's presence was known. I would have loved to hear how they explained that one.

I didn't say a word not to Emily; it wasn't her fault she was mixed up in a bunch of lies. First stop Alice, second stop Edward. Following the sign that would lead to the waiting area, I kept my lookout for Edward. This time, I wasn't about to let him out of my sight.

I saw Alice sitting there talking to Seth, their eyes looked up at me when I entered the room. "She was awake, for a few minutes." I shoved my hands in my pockets nervously, "Emily is visiting with her now." Seth's eyes grew wide as saucers, but he didn't say anything.

"I think I'm going to go to the cafeteria and grab something before they close. You guys want anything?"

Alice and Seth both shook their heads no, Seth's expression pleading with me not to go. Almost as if he had something desperate to talk to me about.

Little did he know, I had other very desperate pressing matters. Turning down the hallway, my eyes kept a lookout for the one person I needed to have some words with.

**Bella's POV**

The blackness began to lift; I noticed that the warmth and pressure on my hand were gone. In fact, the room felt oddly cold.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut before they fluttered open, "Bells. Thank god. You gave us quite a scare kiddo." Turning my head to the left I saw Charlie and standing next to him was Emily. I was grateful to see them, but I wanted Jacob.

"Where's Ja…" I stopped myself. Emily was here. Emily couldn't know. I figured Leah had for sure told her by now she had seen me coming out of Jake's house this morning.

"What Bells? Who?" Charlie leaned down closer.

"Nothing, nevermind." My eyes caught Emily's curious look. Pushing myself up with my elbows, I looked around the room hoping to see him somewhere just waiting till they left to come and hold me.

_Nothing._

Almost as if on cue, Alice came bouncing into the room. "Ah, good. She's awake now." She pulled me into a tight hug, "You had us worried Bella. They had to cut you out of the truck.."

"Alice!" Emily's voice was sharp. "We can give Bella the details later."

"Sorry." Alice glared at Emily, which made me wonder what the hell was going on. Emily seemed slightly irritated at the world and that wasn't like her in the least.

"I'm going to let you and Alice talk; I need to go check on someone else right now." Emily slightly waved at me before beating a hasty retreat from the room. _She knows. Oh god. She thinks I'm a home wrecker._ I felt the wave of nausea rush through me, luckily there was nothing in my stomach or Alice wouldn't be too happy right about now.

"And I'll let you two do your girl talk. The doctor said you'd be getting out of here first thing in the morning Bells. I'll be here to pick you up." Charlie leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, which was really un-Charlie like, I guess I really did give everyone a scare.

As soon as Charlie disappeared from my sight I turned to Alice, "What the hell is going on?"

Alice's expression went blank. "What are you talking about Bella?"

"With Emily. Why is she upset? Edward is here, right?"

Alice nodded, "You know Edward was the one who hit you right?" I nodded, my eyes not leaving Alice's I wanted answers. "Vanessa was with him."

Cue wave two of nausea_. Did Jake go to her?_ The nausea was soon replaced by anxiety, I needed to unhook myself from these IVs and find him. It was the only thing that was going to give me any type of peace of mind at the moment.

"They have her in a room, monitoring her and the baby. Edward feels really bad about what happened, you know. Not that I'm sticking up for him, but he was almost crying over you when he came to see you."

Flashes of my time in the blackness popped into my mind, Edward's voice was among them. _Edward should win an award for that performance, so unlike him. _ But I really didn't give a shit about Edward; I wanted to know where Jake was."Where's Jake? Have you seen him?" The expression on my face had to be nothing but worry.

"Calm down Bella. He just went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat." Alice gently pushed me back down into softness of the bed. I knew I could over power her, if I had to.

**Jake's POV**

I found her room, but I wasn't about to step foot inside. I wasn't going to give her the pleasure of seeing my face again, I wanted things with her left the way they were. However, I needed to have some words with Edward Cullen and let him know that either one of two things were going to happen.

The truth was going to be told to Emily and Leah and the rest of the rez, or he was going to take Vanessa and leave and never look back. Leaning against the wall trying to control my anger, I waited listening to the mumble of their voices in the room.

Finally, after waiting what seemed like years I heard Edward's voice grow louder. "I'll be right back, love. I'll go fill up your water pitcher."

Immediately I was ready, almost in attack stance I waited for the pretty boy to emerge from the doorway.

He didn't see me; he turned the opposite direction out of the door to where I was standing. I took one step forward, "Edward. We need to talk."

Edward quickly turned on his heel and was facing me; I had to give him credit he was pretty fucking fast. "Jacob Black. I knew you'd be here sooner or later." He closed the distance between us so we could talk without attracting too much attention.

"I might not be the perfect man in the world, but I have decided to take responsibility for my actions. I'm not going to let Vanessa go back to the likes of you."

I wanted to die of laughter, "What? Seriously? You think I want her back? Please." My serious face then made its reappearance, "You two need to tell the truth, or get the hell out of La Push. Why are the two even here anyways?"

Edward was growing more and more tense, "I came here to stop Vanessa from trying to win you back, why she would want to do that I have no idea. But I see that you've already got your hands full anyways, with my sloppy seconds."

_Red._ _Everything turned red._ I was no longer able to keep myself in check with Edward's insult on Bella, and my arm drew back and my fist connected with Edward's face. I heard the slight crunch of his noise before the thud of his body hitting the floor.

A nurse happened to be walking by, and she let out a scream. "Oh my god! Someone call the police!"

I sighed. Well, I wasn't going to be making it back to Bella's room any time soon. But damn that felt good.

* * *

**A/N – So who has seen Eclipse? More than once? I went to the midnight showing.. AWESOME! It was crazy though, and I was in my Twilight coma all day Wednesday. I've been meaning to get this update done, but then I tried my hand at making a Twilight video for YouTube and have been glued to Windows Movie Maker for the last two days!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this update! Thanks to all of you who have been leaving feedback, I really appreciate it! *hugs***


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always! Maybe one day, I will?**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

Forks Chief of Police Charlie Swan had barely made it back to his car after visiting with Bella when he got the call. Of course it would be Charlie who would come to the scene.

The nurses helped Edward up off the ground; his shirt was now stained with blood. Vanessa heard the commotion and came flying out of her room now she was sitting next to him, holding the towel to his nose glaring at me. I didn't care, Edward deserved what he got.

"Alright boys. What happened here?" Charlie's voice cut through the immense tension that now filled the hallway.

"This asshole punched me for no apparent reason. I'm going to be in touch with my lawyer as soon as my nose quits bleeding." Edward made sure to tell his case to Charlie, who in all honesty really didn't seem like he cared.

"Jake. I'm going to have to take you in. Just to get this report written. You better call Billy to come pick you up."

I nodded, and followed Charlie as we walked away from the scene. I was glad to be away from both of them, and if I was correct Charlie wouldn't be too hard on me. But what was I supposed to tell him? I couldn't exactly tell him what Edward said about his daughter, could I?

In the elevator Charlie turned towards me, "Listen Jake. I'm going to let you go. Keep this just between me and you alright? I never really cared much for that Edward anyway. He never treated my daughter very well and has no respect for anyone. But I really need to know, why did you punch him out?"

I sighed. "Well Charlie. He made a pretty nasty comment about your daughter, whom I met recently at the bon-fire down at the rez. I was doing it for her honor." I hoped that story would be sufficient, I wasn't about to go into details about how well I really know his daughter. He might change his mind and arrest me.

Charlie beamed at me, "Well son, I appreciate that. Just so you know if the rumors that are floating around are true and you and Bells, I'm in your corner."

I looked at Charlie dumbfounded, how were there rumors floating around about me and Bella already? And the bigger question is how did they get started? I decided it best not to ask any questions, I just smiled and hit the button for Bella's floor. I was going to make it back to her room after all.

The elevator stopped with a ding on Bella's floor, I turned back to Charlie who was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh and Jake, I never thought the rumors were true. Your dad brought you up to be too good of a man to walk out on someone who was pregnant with their child. I have a feeling Edward has something to do with that?"

I nodded; glad to know I had one person in my corner.

"Damn small world." Charlie muttered as I stepped out of the elevator and turned down the hallway that would lead me to the one person in this world I needed.

**Bella's POV**

My lip was beginning to go numb from the constant chewing and a metallic taste began to form in my mouth. I was nervous. I needed to know where Jake was, and I needed to know he wasn't with Vanessa.

Alice was still sitting on the edge of my bed, now flipping through the channels. "Geesh. Don't they get anything good in here? They charge you enough for being here they could at least give you some good channels." She crinkled her nose and continued to assault the buttons on the remote control.

I didn't say a word, my eyes were focused on the doorway and my teeth continued to abuse my lower lip despite the pain.

Soon enough my finger nail entered my mouth and was the next thing to be assaulted by my teeth, I couldn't help it. I was completely nervous.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, quick footsteps. I listened closely, trying to hear over Alice's mumblings at the television.

"Hey. Sorry, I got held up a bit."

It was him. He was at my door. The breath I had held was finally released much to the relief of my lungs. "Jake. Thank god."

He rushed over to my bed, and wrapped his arms around me. I felt whole again. "What happened? Did you see Vanessa?" As soon as the question escaped my lips I regretted it, maybe he didn't even know Vanessa was here.

"Kind of. I exchanged some words with Edward, but don't worry about it Bells. Let's not even think about them now."

I really liked that idea; it was the best words I'd heard since I opened my eyes. I was getting out of here in the morning, life back to normal. Well as normal as it can be when you are in a secret relationship. I sighed in frustration. Jake pulled me close, as if he could read my thoughts. I looked at the clock on the wall, knowing the nurse would be in the kick both him and Alice out of my room very soon and I wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of him being close by.

About an hour later there was a gentle knock at the door, "Visiting hours are over guys, you are going to have to leave. Bella needs her rest and she's getting out of here bright and early in the morning."

Alice quickly gave me a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow ok. Get some rest. Bye Jake." She waved as she took off, giving me and Jake some privacy.

"I'll stop by tomorrow, call me when you are home and settled." He took me in his strong arms and I inhaled in his smell, trying to hold back the tears. I really didn't want him to leave.

He gently kissed my forehead and I longed for more but knew this was neither the time nor the place. "I love you Jake." I desperately fought back the tears.

"Love you too Bells." He shot me the grin I was beginning to love and left my room. I slumped back into the bed turning off the television, my body really wanted to sleep and I hoped that I was going to enjoy some really good Jake dreams tonight.

**Jake's POV**

Now that I was forced to leave Bella's side to let her get some rest, it was now time to put an end to the bullshit that was happening in La Push. I had Charlie Swan and my dad on my side, and those two were pretty powerful forces. Forks Chief of Police and my father the Chief of the Quileute tribe, what more could I ask for.

I walked out of the lobby of the hospital just as the maintenance man was about to lock the doors, I nodded my thanks to him and made a beeline for my truck.

Much to my surprise Leah Clearwater was waiting for me, leaning up against the driver's side door. I swallowed hard pretty sure that Leah was here to yell at me for not being by Vanessa's side in her condition.

"Leah." I nodded my acknowledgement of her presence, bracing myself for the storm that was about to be unleashed.

"Jake. Listen." Leah was already at a loss for words and it wasn't often she was like this. Leah always had something to say. "I think I owe you a big apology. I don't know exactly what is going on, but I saw Bella leaving your house this morning when I was bringing your dad home."

I eyed her cautiously, so there is where the rumors came from. Sue Clearwater must have heard from Leah and we all know that Sue and Charlie are a little more than friends.

"Also, when I went to see Vanessa after I heard about the accident Edward was there, and well to me that was pretty damn odd. He looked so familiar to me. And that's when everything clicked; I had seen a picture of him and Bella at Charlie's house. So I asked Vanessa why he was there with her, and she told me the whole sad story Jake."

Leah's eyes went to the ground, shame written all over her face. "I can't apologize enough for the judgment that I have helped to cast on you."

I really didn't know what to say, relief flooded through me. "Thanks Leah. Now you just got to help me convince everyone else."

Now, having Leah in my corner was going to be extremely helpful.

* * *

**A/N – So things might be looking up for our favorite couple!**

**Sorry this update has taken so long, real life reared its ugly head. I'm taking 2 weeks of school from July 27 – Aug 10 so I plan on writing big time. I will have pretty much every evening to do so.**

**Thanks again to my faithful readers of this story. Love you guys! I am floored I have 150 reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the purple Bella flocked bed set I totally scored from Target online for 40% off on their one day sale Friday! Oh, UPS man.. hurry it up! **

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

The sunshine coming through the thin hospital curtains woke me up bright and early, I groaned. My back was stiff from the uncomfortable bed and the pillows were not at all like mine. I rolled over hoping to be able to drift off to sleep until they came and told me it was time to leave. To go back to my normal life. _To be able to be with Jake._

Just as I started to drift back to sleep I heard the door to the room open, "Miss Swan. How are you feeling today?"

I groaned again, I had forgotten since it had been a while since I stayed at a hospital that they like their patients to be tired and cranky.

I opened my eyes to see the nurse coming in followed by Charlie, "Good. Do get I get to leave?" Suddenly I forgot all about my tiredness and sat up in the bed. The nurse chuckled, "Yes dear. I just have to get you to sign a few things before you leave, but you are officially discharged."

The inner me totally did a fist pump.

The nurse handed me a clipboard with a form that said I was consenting to my release and I felt good enough to leave the hospital, yadda yadda yadda. I quickly signed my name before grabbing a pile of clothes and heading off to the restroom to get changed and get the hell out of here.

Throwing the hospital gown aside as if it bit me, I quickly changed into my own comfortable jeans and shirt. I was starting to feel like me again and I was so thankful for that. Taking one last glance in the mirror before I rushed out of there I smoothed my hair with my hands, which didn't really help. I was badly in need of a shower, but I would wait till I was back to Charlie's. When I emerged from the bathroom the nurse was gone and Charlie was sitting on the end of the bed, smiling at me.

"I'm so glad you are ok Bells. If it's any consolation, Edward got a ticket for speeding on those wet roads."

I smiled warmly at Charlie, he was trying to make me feel better and I appreciated that immensely. _Too bad that ticket is nothing but couch cushion change to him and his rich family._ "Thanks Dad." Grabbing my purse I wasted no time in leading our way out of my prison and out to the freedom of the outside world.

As soon as I was in the passenger side of the police cruiser I pulled out my cell phone and starting typing out a text message to the one and only person I needed to talk to now.

**Jake's POV**

After the conversation I had with Leah in the parking lot of the hospital I felt a lot better, in fact the best I had felt in a really long time. I just knew we had to be tactful about this, and hopefully if we all played our cards right it would drive Edward and Vanessa out of La Push and back to New York where they really belonged.

The rest of my drive back home Bella was on my mind. The connection we shared was crazy, it was so intense and I loved every single second of it. My father had told me years ago about the connection he felt with my mother, he said that sometimes our people will find a connection like that and we just know it. It's in our blood; we find the other half of our soul.

_Bella was my other half. My love._ I had never loved anyone as much as I love her, and in such a short time.

Time was meaningless though. _The heart wants what the heart wants._

I lay in bed that night, visions of our future running through my brain as I slept. Bella in her white dress, then round and glowing with my children and us old and gray together on our front porch swing. Sometime later in the morning I awoke to the sound of my cell phone beeping; I rolled over the plucked it off my nightstand flipping it open.

_Let freedom ring! ~Love Bells._

I smiled to myself as I typed out my reply, _Can't wait to see you later! I'll come pick you up at 3? I got some good news._

I couldn't wait to tell Bella about Leah and how at least someone finally knew the real story, I was crossing my fingers that Leah's help was all we needed to get rid of the ghosts of our pasts once and for all and we could start our lives together.

My phone beeped once more. _Ok! Miss you!_

I rolled back over and tried to get a couple more hours of shut-eye wishing that Bella was next to me so I could pull her close and we could both drift off together.

_Soon. It's going to be sooner than later._

That thought made me extremely happy.

**Bella's POV**

I was so happy to be back at Charlie's, as we pulled up I noticed a brand spanking new Volvo XC60 sitting in my truck's old parking space. I looked at Charlie questioningly; I knew he couldn't afford to purchase such an expensive luxury car.

"I was waiting till you got home to tell you about that." Charlie reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. He didn't say a word as he got out of the cruiser and headed into the house.

I ripped open the envelope feverishly, a key falling into my lap. I recognized the elegant script on the outside of the note but it wasn't Edward's writing. Quickly I unfolded the paper, holding my breath wondering what the hell was going on.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_Carlisle and I would like to extend our most sincere apologies to you. We received word of the accident and Edward told us he totaled your truck. He also told us the entire story of what happened, and we are both very sorry we were quick to pass judgment on you. We are also extremely sorry that our blind beliefs caused you to have to leave the city because you couldn't find a suitable job. Please know that Carlisle would love to have you back aboard Cullen Publishing if you ever decided to return. _

_The Volvo is a gift from us; Edward had nothing to do with it. We always thought of you as family Isabella, but Edward deceived us about what happened. Words cannot express our feelings about this situation, and even though the car isn't nearly enough to make up for what pain was caused to you we hope that it will make up for the loss of your truck._

_Love, Carlisle and Esme Cullen._

My gazed returned to the black shiny menace in my parking space. What was I going to do with it? Should I keep it? I did need a vehicle because I needed to find a job and a place to live that wasn't with Charlie. How was Jake going to react to this? A million questions raced through my head. It was gift from Carlisle and Esme, not Edward. I didn't mean I was going anywhere, I loved Jake and there was no turning away. I prayed he understood. I guess I could always trade it in if I had to.

That's when it dawned on me, _Carlisle and Esme._ I thought they hated me, and I never understood why. Esme and I were so close, we would go on shopping trips and she and I even decorated Edward and I's apartment when we first moved in. Carlisle was always very warm and welcoming to me, he was the one who offered me the job at Cullen Publishing. My heart warmed that my second set of parents weren't upset with me and I made a mental note to call them and thank them for the gift.

I hopped out of the police cruiser and walked towards my new ride to check it out as I sent a text message off to Alice telling her she needed to come over now!

* * *

**A/N – So how will Jake react to this gift from the Cullens? **

**Twitter me! newbornvampff**

**If you are facebook, search for newbornvamp fanfiction and hit "like" .. you will be informed of updates for all my stories and one-shots!**

**I just want to send out some very sincere thank-yous to everyone who has read and reviewed! *big huge group squishy hug* You guys ROCK! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Alice was there in a flash, all I had to do was text her that I had a surprise to show her. Alice loved surprises. She bounced out of her car and over to me where I sat on the front porch steps waiting on her, a huge grin on my face.

"Did you see it?"

She looked confused, so I pointed. Her jaw dropped, "Oh holy mother of pearl Bella. That's one sweet ride! Where did it come from?"

I didn't have a chance to answer her before she bounced over to the Volvo, opening the driver's side door. "Holy shit! This thing is loaded! Was your truck worth that much?"

I didn't say a word, I just watched as Alice hit all the buttons and oooed and ahhhed over every little option that the new Volvo had. Finally she turned to me, frustrated. "Well, are you going to tell me where this came from?"

I still said nothing as I handed her the note from Esme and Carlisle. She snatched it from my fingers, the annoyance evident. She quickly unfolded the note and scanned over it, soon her jaw was dropping too. She looked up at me.

"Holy shit Bella. That's so awesome. What do you think Jake's going to think?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I think he'll be ok with it. I mean, it's a safe ride right? Not to mention I need something to get around so I can go see him. Edward had nothing to do with it, so I really don't think he'll care too much."

"Can I take it for a spin? Pretty please?" She did the pouty lip thing, which I absolutely could not refuse. I tossed the key at her, "Make it quick. Jake's coming to get me at three."

I climbed into the passenger side, ready to take the first ride in my new car.

**Jake's POV**

I finally got up out of bed around noon, I had been both physically and mentally exhausted. I went for a quick run before I was going to go pick up Bella so we could spend some time together this afternoon. I was excited to share the news with her about how finally, the truth was coming out.

Now I just hoped that enough truth was coming out that it meant that it was going to cause Edward and Vanessa to leave once and for all. As I ran, the gentle slap of my feet hitting the pavement always seemed to sooth me. Simply spending time outdoors was soothing to me.

It was always nice to run around La Push this time of year, where in New York there would be days it was pushing 90 degrees. I continued down the road and made my usual sharp right off to a well-worn trail. I used to walk this trail all the time as a kid, and I knew it like the back of my hand.

"Jacob Black."

The smooth voice triggered the anger to flow through my veins. I stopped quickly, and turned around to face the source.

There was Edward Cullen, looking quite smug, leaning up against a tree along the side of the path.

He put both his hands up in the air, "I'm not here looking for a fight. Obviously, you are the better of the two of us in the area of physical strength. It wouldn't be in my best interest to engage you in that type of fight."

Ok, now I was really confused.

"I just wanted to warn you. If you think that you are going to spill mine and Nessie's little secret, you're highly mistaken. I can be very… persuading."

_Did he know Leah knows? _

Instantly, I was worried about Leah. I swear to god if anything happened to her I would take much pleasure in killing Edward with my bare hands.

"Why do you guys want to stay here? Just to make mine and Bella's lives miserable? Haven't you both done enough?" My voice was almost a growl.

Edward laughed, "Nessie wants to stay close with those she considers family during this experience. "

I sighed; there was no way in hell I was putting up with those two for another 6 or 7 months. I turned, shaking my head. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Edward and his cryptic bullshit now.

"Oh and Jake. I know Charlie left you off the hook. Don't worry; he won't be able to do it again."

I spun back around to face Edward, and he was gone. I was completely angry at this point; who the hell did he think he was? Money doesn't weld power and I was going to prove that to him, I couldn't wait to see him fall flat on his face. Was I going to tell Bella about this tonight? It could wait, I really didn't want to ruin the night I had planned.

**Bella's POV**

It was almost three; I sat in the kitchen staring out the window waiting to see Jake's Rabbit coming down the street. I was nervous. I had to reveal my new ride, and its source. If I knew Jake, and I think I had a pretty good feeling for how he worked he would say that it was pretty cool Edward's parents aren't even on his side.

I couldn't believe how this became a sided battle. Me and Jake versus Edward and Vanessa. My fingers raked through my hair and I wondered how things came down to this. It was like everyone had to pick a side, but so far not too many people were Team Jake/Bella.

I frowned.

I jumped when I heard a pounding at the door, peaking out through the curtain I saw Jake's red Rabbit parked behind my new Volvo. I rushed to the door and yanked it open, "Jake. I missed you so much." I practically leapt into his arms.

His arms squeezed around me tight, "I missed you too Bells." He put me down on my feet before crushing his lips to mine almost in a frantic type of way. I returned his kisses with a frenzied passion, my fingers entangling in his still damp dark hair.

It felt like forever since I had been with Jacob, in that way and I wanted it.

No more like I needed it.

But Charlie would be home any freaking minute.

Jake broke the kiss, much to my displeasure. "I really hate to break that up, but I have a full evening planned for you Miss Swan." He took my hand in his and led me outside, I could feel the rain heavy in the air and I knew it wouldn't be long before it would be starting.

Jake led me out to his car, and I couldn't help but wonder if he even noticed the menacing shiny Volvo parked there. As he led me to the passenger door of his car he pointed towards it, "Whose car is that?"

My cheeks blazed, I looked up into his dark eyes. "Mine."

Jake's expression become confused, "Seriously? Did Charlie have money squirreled away or something? Or you Bella are you holding out on me? Are you going to be my Sugar Momma?" He chuckled.

I licked my dry lips and ran a hand through my hair, "No, actually it was a gift. From the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme. They felt bad that Edward totaled my truck and that they believed the lies he told them about me. Edward had nothing to do with it."

I searched Jake's face to see if I could see any sign he was angry. The grin played at the corner of his mouth, "No shit? I think that's pretty cool of his folks, and least not all of his family is a bunch of assholes. Although they most certainly do like to let everyone know they have money." He walked over to the Volvo inspecting it. "That's a pretty nice ride there Bells. At least when Edward takes that one out, you won't be the one getting hurt." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I laughed.

I grabbed his arm and led him away from the Volvo, "Let's go Jake. You have a night planned, remember?"

He grinned his grin at me and opened the passenger door of the Rabbit, "I do, Bella. A real date and I don't want to hear any protests."

I groaned inwardly, but said nothing out loud. I was going to enjoy my evening with Jake, and hopefully it will be an uninterrupted evening.

* * *

**A/N – So a nice fun evening for Jake and Bella. It's about time! **

**Reviews are better than date night with Jake!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, reading, and adding this story to your favorite list! You guys are awesome and motivate me to keep writing! :) Thank you sooo much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N – Here's an extra long extra citrusy chapter for you guys since you have been so awesome and I am close to 200 reviews! YAY! **

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

After getting Bella settled in the car I realized I was definitely not going to ruin our evening by telling her about earlier today. It was probably nothing but idle threats coming from someone who knew the rug was about to be pulled out right from under him at any moment anyway. Desperate people sometimes did desperate things.

I slipped into my seat and started the engine on the Rabbit; I was excited to finally have some quality Bella time that wasn't going to involve any type of drama.

Bella's perfume smell filled the car; it was a heavenly floral scent. "So, where are we going? I'm not sure I really like surprises." Bella's voice finally broke the comfortable silence between us.

I chuckled, "Well you are just going to have to deal with that tonight." I turned to look at her and she shot me a fake pouty glance. "That's not going to make me spill either."

I had a quaint little restaurant in mind that was in Port Angeles, which is pretty much where you had to go to have that date like atmosphere. I was not going to take Bella to Sully's, nothing would have killed the romance quicker.

Bella watched out the window as we drove, "So we are going somewhere in Port Angeles. Can I guess? Are you taking me to Gordy's?" She laughed.

"Nice guess Bella, but no. I was thinking a little more high-class than Gordy's tonight."

"Aw. Now Jake, what's wrong with Gordy's? We could share a Sinker and maybe actually finish it!"

I laughed again; The Sinker was Gordy's signature sandwich; a huge meatball, cheese, and sauce sandwich that supplied at least two big meals even for me.

It was soon after we pulled into the parking lot of our true destination, the Café Garden. It welcomed us with beautiful manicured shrubbery that was lined up along the outside of the building. I quickly raced to Bella's side of the car to open the door for her; I wanted this to be a real date. I wanted to treat her like she should have been treated in the past.

As we walked in the door, the hostess stood at her post. "Welcome to Café Garden. Do you have dinner reservations?"

I nodded, "Yes. Black party of two please." I grabbed Bella's hand in mine as the hostess led us back to our table.

**Bella's POV**

I was excited to try the food at the Café Garden; I had heard it was pretty good. Most of all I was just beyond thrilled to be in Jake's company and not have to worry about the drama between Team Jake/Bella and Team Edward/Vanessa.

As Jake pulled my chair out for me I shoved them way back in my mind and I was not going to think about them again during this perfect evening.

The waitress handed us our menus and I glanced over it, steeling peaks of Jake overtop my menu. I almost couldn't believe that I was here with him, how did I deserve this wonderful man?

"What are you thinking about?" Jake's voice almost made me jump, but my cheeks instantly blazed at the fact I had been caught. I giggled, putting my menu down on the table. "I don't know if I want to tell you that."

Jake's dark eyes sparkled at me, making me weak in the knees. I had the urge to throw everything off the table and serve myself for dinner.

"You have quite the mischievous look on your face Bella. Maybe later this evening you can indulge with me the thoughts going through your mind." He winked at me just before the waitress came back to take our orders.

I decided on the Pomadoro Tortellini and Jake chose the Philadelphia Steak. We handed the menus to the waitress and she was off.

"So, what are we doing after this?" I had to know, I thought I had been a pretty good sport so far.

Jake grinned at me, the grin I loved. _My grin._ "Not going to tell you that Bella, sorry. You're just going to have to trust me."

And I did. I completely trusted Jake. He brought out a calm in me that I never knew before, but I thoroughly enjoyed. I felt comfortable in my own skin around Jake, and it was a feeling that I could see myself having every day for the rest of my life.

That thought completely scared the crap out of me.

**Jake's POV**

The waitress brought us our dinner, and I couldn't wait for the rest of the evening I had planned out for Bella and I, and the ending was the best part. I just hoped that those I had counted on came through for me because hopefully if it went the way I pictured it was going to give Bella a pretty good idea just how strongly I felt about her.

We ate our meals in a comfortable silence, my Philly Steak was good not the best I'd ever had though. Bella seemed to be enjoying her pasta dish, and I ordered us a bottle of wine. The dinner was very enjoyable, but being in Bella's company was the most enjoyable part.

After we were done eating and I paid the bill, afterword I led us back out to the Rabbit taking Bella's hand. The next stop was the piers for a stroll before stopping for ice cream at one of my favorite little stands and then a moonlit walk back a bed and breakfast where I had booked us a room for the night.

I just hoped that Bella didn't think I was doing this for the sake of one thing, because honestly I could just hold her all night long and I would be far more than satisfied.

The rides to the pier was only about 10 minutes from the restaurant, I was thankful for all the time I had spent in Port Angeles during my summer vacations from school working at the docks. I was planning on taking her to the observation tower at the City Pier.

"Wow Jake, this is really beautiful." I was so happy she liked it.

We walked out to the end of the pier and leaned over the railing and I wrapped an arm around her waist. We watched the boats intently, it was starting to get a little late in the evening but there were still several boats out on the water. There was a slight chill in the air, and we could smell the wonderful smell of the ocean.

We stayed like that for a while, content in each other's company. Watching the water and the boats until darkness over took the view and the only thing we could see was blackness.

"That was a very lovely evening Jake." Bella broke the silence, turning to me and wrapping herself up in my arms.

"It's not over yet sweetheart."

She looked up at me, surprise on her face. "What else could you possibly have up your sleeve?"

"You'll see the night is still young!" I took her by the hand and we walked back down the pier and slightly down the beach till I could see the bright lights of the best ice cream stand around.

"Dessert? That sounds good." Bella winked at me.

We walked up and each ordered a small ice cream cone, which we enjoyed on our trip back to the car.

"One more surprise, then I promise I'm done for the night." I winked at Bella as I opened the passenger door of the car for her.

**Bella's POV**

I hated surprises, but after tonight I think I was starting to enjoy them. I was extremely curious about what Jake had planned for his final surprise of the evening. As if this night could get anymore perfect. I had never in my life just enjoyed being in somebody's company. We had comfortable silence that we didn't need to fill with just idle chit-chat.

I watched out the window at the lights of Port Angeles reflecting off the water, it was beautiful and serene. I really liked coming here, it was the city compared to Forks. Although it still couldn't compete with New York.

I could see a huge white Victorian style mansion in the headlights of the car as we pulled to a stop. I really wasn't sure what to make of this place. Jake just shot me a smile before jumping out of the car and quickly making his way around to open my door. Taking me by the hand he led me around from the parking area to the front porch where I saw the sign, Five SeaSuns Bed & Breakfast.

We walked up on the huge wraparound porch where Jake rang an old-fashioned doorbell. The door creaked open to reveal a tiny gray-haired woman, "You must be Jacob and Bella. So nice to meet you! Welcome to Five SeaSuns. I'm Nancy; if you need anything please give me a holler." She was extremely pleasant and welcoming. "You guys have the Summer room which is very secluded on the first floor, right here."

I squeezed Jake's hand when she said the magic word, secluded. I knew Jake was up to something, and I was gladly going to go along with it. She led us down a very long hallway to the very last door, "Enjoy your stay. Breakfast will be served at 9; we'll leave the trays out on your private porch." She shot us one last smile before retreating away, giving us our privacy.

Jake grinned at me before slowly opening the door for me; I stepped into the room and looked around. The sight before me brought tears to my eyes. The bed had a light blue quilt, and the flowered wallpaper made the room cozy and inevitable. There was a fireplace with a fire that had been lit, casting a glow over the room. But what really caught my eye was the trail of rose petals that went from the doorway to the bed and into the door leading to the bathroom. A soft glow came out from under the bathroom door and as I opened it I felt Jake behind me beginning to place gentle kisses on the back of my neck. I bit my bottom lip, desire filled my being. Opening the door I saw the bathroom illuminated by several large candles and a bubbling Jacuzzi tub right in the middle.

_Nobody had ever done for this me in my entire life._

Tears of happiness filled my eyes as I turned to face Jake, whose eyes were absolutely sparkling at me. "Jake, I love you so much." And I did. I meant it. I loved him with every fiber of my being. I crushed my lips to his, he moaned in response to my touch.

"I love you too Bells. So. So. Much." He spat out between my assault of kisses.

I stopped kissing him long enough to peel off my clothing, grinning at him in the candlelight I climbed up into the Jacuzzi tub. "Are you going to join me?"

He needed no more encouragement before he peeled off his clothing as well and joined me in the bubbling water.

As soon as he was in the hot water with me I attacked, it felt like forever since we had been together and I just needed to be with him. It was only us, nothing else. I longed to forget about the world.

I crushed my lips to his, my fingers tangling in his dark hair. He moaned in my mouth, his hands cupped my ass and he pulled me on his lap so that I was straddling him. I could feel his hard-on against my inner thigh.

The want and need between us hung in the air, our kissing intensified. My thighs widened and I felt Jake's fingers on my clit, I moaned. Jake moved his lips from mine and peppered kisses down my jaw line till he reached the tender spot on my neck he knew was my favorite. He placed a couple gentle kisses there before slightly nibbling. It was driving me absolutely insane and he knew it. He grabbed his length in his hand and rubbed it against me, I was more than ready. "Please.." I begged. He entered me just as hit bit down a little harder on my neck.

He continued thrusting, my fingers on a death grip on the side of the Jacuzzi. "Ah. Bells. So fucking good. So fucking tight."

Again, I crushed my lips to his my hands grabbing his shoulders my nails digging into his flesh. Jake pushed us against the other side of the Jacuzzi, so now he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His thrusts became faster and the angle was giving me friction in all the right spots. I moaned loudly.

"Jake. So good." I whispered in his ear before I gently took the lobe in-between my teeth biting down gently. I felt his body stiffen. "Shit, Bells. Cum with me." With one last bite on my neck I shook with the orgasm that rocked my entire body and I could feel Jake explode with his own .

"Wow." He gently placed his lips to mine. "I love you Bella. You have no idea how much."

I looked into his eyes, "I love you too Jake." I placed another gentle kiss on his lips.

"So is this what you were thinking about with that mischievous look on your face during dinner?"

"Yeah. Something like this." I giggled as he nuzzled against me.

We held each other in the Jacuzzi for a while before heading off to the bed for round two.

* * *

**A/N – Yay! They needed some drama free time together, dontcha think? Jake is a good date planner, isn't he? **

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. Love you guys! You guys rock my world!**

**Here are some of the links to the places that I used in this chapter. They are real places in Port Angeles, I just might have modified some things to fit my needs :)**

**www (.)gordyspizza(.)com **

**www(.)cafegardenpa(.)com**

**www(.)seasuns(.)com**

**You know the drill, remove the brackets. **

**Till next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. yadda yadda yadda!**

**A/N – Just a quickie here.. Please keep in mind that the note that came with the Volvo never said anything about what Edward lied about!**

**Chapter 20:**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

Bella's gentle stirring woke me up, I opened one eye. I could tell it wasn't even quite dawn yet, only a dim light came through the curtains. I rolled over and draped my arm around her waist pulling her close to me. I could feel her warm skin on mine, no barriers between us.

Bella moaned softly, her hand finding mine and our fingers interlacing. I knew one thing at this point, no matter how tired I was there was no way in hell I was going to be able to fall back to sleep.

Her skin was so soft against mine and I could feel the curve of her ass resting up against my thighs, almost in perfect position. My free hand reached down and gently caressed every inch of her body I could get my hands on. I traced the outline of her hourglass figure, my hand brushing gently against her hips before slowly making my way up to cup one of her perfect breasts.

_God. I could seriously lay here and just touch her all day long._

She rolled over so that she was facing me; I saw the grin forming on her lips. Her hand now slowly traced my body, teasing me before she reached down and took my now very hard length in her hand. "Well, good morning." She giggled.

"Mmm. Yeah. Good morning." I crushed my lips to hers while her hand continued to work me slowly up and down. My hand traced its way down Bella's back and across her round ass right to its destination. I could feel the heat as my hand rubbed her inner thigh, she moaned in my mouth.

"Touch me Jake."

Bella slowly parted her legs and gave me access; I rubbed my finger along her wet folds. I gently inserted my finger while my thumb found her clit and she gasp. Moving down I peppered her jaw line with kisses until I found that special spot on her neck, which I flicked with my tongue.

Bella shuddered against me; I could tell she was close. I inserted another finger into her very wet pussy and my thumb continued its assault on her clit. "Jake, please don't stop." Her breath was short and ragged. I sucked on her sweet spot before gently biting down; she moaned in response her body tightening. I bit a little harder as I felt her orgasm on my hand.

"Damn Jake." She pressed her lips against mine, "What a way to wake up. I think I could get used to that." She shifted so she was now on her knees and she began planting gentle kisses down my jaw to my neck to my chest.

Looking down my eyes met Bella's just before I felt the warm wetness of her mouth envelope my cock. I groaned as she licked and sucked and used her hand in the perfect motion. "God. Bella. So good." My hands reached down and grabbed her hair, guiding the movements of her mouth. She made a suction around my cock with her mouth that felt so good, I knew I was close. She reached down and gently gave my balls a squeeze, applying just enough pressure to send me over the edge. "Shit Bella, I'm going to cum." My body tensed and Bella continued to suck and lick until she had swallowed every last drop. I felt her move back up to the top of the bed, pulling the blanket back over us.

I draped my arm around her waist, "I could get used to this too, Bells."

I fell back to sleep with a grin on my face.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up again a few hours later tangled up in Jake's arms, he was softly snoring. Gently I rolled out from under his arm and grabbed a white fuzzy robe that had been hanging next to the door. I noticed that the alarm clock said it was 9:15, so that meant breakfast was sitting outside on our private porch.

Peaking through the heavy curtains on the sliding glass doors that led to the outside world I saw two large silver trays on the vintage wooden table that was covered in an elegant white lace tablecloth. My stomach rumbled.

I snuck a quick glance back to Jake to see he was still sleeping soundly, I could still hear his soft snoring. I tried my best to slide open the door as quietly as I could, only opening it far enough for me to squeeze out. There was a breeze blowing and it felt good to be out in the cool morning air.

I pulled the tops of the trays off to see what had been served. There was an assortment of fresh fruits, toast, and a few danish. There was also a pot of coffee and a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. I picked up a piece of melon and took a bite, it was absolutely wonderful. I poured myself a cup of coffee and threw in a couple of sugar cubes; I needed something to wake me up since I hadn't exactly had that much sleep last night.

But it was definitely worth the lack of shut-eye.

As I was enjoying some more of the fresh fruit and my cup of liquid awake I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "Good morning babe." His voice was relaxed and happy, I smiled.

"Morning." I replied between bites.

Jake picked up a piece of fruit and began munching, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I didn't know if there were any more surprises, or if we were just going to head back to Forks.

Jake's expression spelled it out for me, "Well Bells, I have to meet up with someone later this afternoon. I need you to come along, you're part of this. But let's not talk about this now, let's just enjoy the last few hours we have here away from all the damn drama."

Jake was right, I felt bad for bringing it up. I really didn't look forward to going back to Forks.

After I was done eating I headed off to shower, letting the hot water cascade down my back. It felt good on my muscles after the workout they got last night.

A little while, and a few last longing looks at the Jacuzzi tub we were climbing into Jake's car and heading back to Forks. The closer we got to our destination, the more the tension filled the car. Not tension between Jake and me, but tension about returning to face the drama. I silently wondered what had happened in the time that we had been gone.

What new drama had Edward and Vanessa caused? I was also wondering who it was we were meeting this afternoon, I wanted nothing more than this drama to be over so that Jake and I can have more days and nights like the one we just spent in Port Angeles.

We were soon pulling up in front of Charlie's house, the Volvo still parked in my truck's old parking spot.

Had I expected it to disappear? I thought maybe Edward would have found out what his parents did and come and take it back, to repossess the gift that they had so generously given me.

That reminded me, I still had to call and thank them.

"Want to meet me at my house around 4?" Jake's voice pulled me out of my insane thoughts.

I nodded, "Yeah. I need to make a couple calls. I really should call Esme and Carlisle and thank them, don't you think?"

Jake looked torn between right and wrong, "Yeah. I guess you should."

I leaned in and kissed Jake on the lips gently, "I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too Bells." We kissed again gently before I climbed out of the Rabbit and watched him drive away till I could no longer see the car.

I looked back at the Volvo like it was going to bite me, I needed to call them. I didn't feel right otherwise. I pulled out my cell phone, praying to just get their answering machine.

On the third ring just as I was sure I was going to get off easy Esme's voice came on the line, "Hello?"

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Esme! Hey, it's umm.. Bella. Bella Swan." Gosh I sounded like such an idiot, talking to Esme was never like this. It was always easy; she was almost like my second mother.

"Bella! Honey. It's so good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"Um. I'm doing well. I wanted to thank you and Carlisle for the Volvo, it was very thoughtful. You guys didn't have to do that though. I do appreciate it though; you have no idea how much."

Esme chuckled, "You're very welcome Bella. It was the least we could do; we couldn't stand the thought of you having nothing to drive. I hope you got the note. We feel very bad for what happened here in New York. But when Edward told us that you two had broken up, we were devastated. He said you had run off with someone else. We were too quick to pass judgment without hearing your side of the story. He told us the truth after the accident though. Edward is under so much pressure. But he did tell us your good news; I can't wait to see our grandchild Bella. Even if you aren't with Edward, we want to be in that baby's life. We are so glad that neither you or the baby were hurt in that accident."

My jaw hit the ground.

Was he going to pass Vanessa's baby off as mine? Maybe say that I gave him full custody? So mommy and daddy wouldn't have any idea that their son is nothing but a fucking player. He knew people, he knew people who could draft fake custody papers. Edward had all kinds of crazy connections.

_Fucking Edward, nothing but a fucking pathological liar. _

This was his plan all along; to come off looking like the innocent single father.

I felt a wave of nausea over take me, "Gotta go Esme, I don't feel so good." I didn't even say goodbye before I snapped my phone shut and my breakfast made reappearance.

* * *

**A/N – So now Bella has figured out Edward's plan. Now the question is, what are they going to do about it? **

**Twitter me: newbornvampff**

**Big squishy hugs to all my readers! I want to thank each one of you so much. I love reading your reviews on this story! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As usual!**

**Chapter 21:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I had to get myself together. Here in Charlie's front yard on my hands and knees literally wallowing in my vomit was not going to fix this situation. I needed to talk to Jake; he needed to know what was going on.

In a way, it really didn't actually affect us. But I was not going to look like a deadbeat mother who gives her custody over to someone like Edward. I pulled myself up off the ground and shot one last dirty look at the Volvo before I headed inside the house to change my clothes and figure out what I was going to do.

I mean, maybe I was wrong?

But I knew Edward, I knew him like the back of my hand. Years of living for someone else will do that to you; you forget yourself and become their clone. I shuddered at the thought of what could have been but thankfully wasn't.

I paced my room, thoughts running through my mind. There had to be a way to put a stop to this bullshit and turn the tables on those who created the plan thinking they were going to get away with it.

It's funny, but I bet Edward never thought in a million years I'd ever talk to Esme. I couldn't hold any ill feelings towards them, they had no idea what their son really was. They were about to find out. I crossed my room and took a look out the window, focusing on the Volvo.

_It was starting to grow on me. Maybe. _

Now, if there was only something that we had that would prove to them the truth. If Carlisle and Esme knew what was going on, they'd cut Edward off from his source of money faster than my good name got dragged through the mud in the publishing industry in New York City.

I hadn't realized how close it was getting to 4 and I was supposed to meet Jake at his house so that we could go meet with whoever it was we were meeting with. I grabbed my purse and the key to the shiny menace in the driveway.

As my I made my way over to the Volvo I stopped and had a stare down with it.

_What I wouldn't give to have my good old trusty truck back._

I slowly opened the door, inhaling the smell of the brand new leather. I had to keep reminding myself that really this was just an innocent gift because Edward totaled my truck, not because Carlisle and Esme thought I was pregnant with their grandchild.

That thought made me want to slam my head off the steering wheel.

**Jake's POV**

The hands on the clock ticked closer and closer to 4 and there was still no sign of Bella. I really hoped that she decided it was okay to drive that damn Volvo and didn't try to hitchhike her way here.

"Is she coming Jake? We don't have all day." Leave it to Leah to be pushy.

"She'll be here. She's probably just running a bit late." I turned back to the window to watch for her. About ten minutes, several frustrated sighs from Leah, and a few laughs from Seth later Bella was pulling the Volvo into the driveway.

"She's here!" I announced to the group as I raced to the front door to greet her.

I could immediately tell something was wrong, something was bothering her. I could just see it in her eyes. I took her in my arms as soon as she was close enough.

"Jake." She breathed, pulling me as close to her as possible. "I have something that I really need to…"

"Bout time Swan! Come on let's get this show on the road." How nice of Leah to interrupt. She was getting on my last nerve today, and I'd probably say something but she was one of the few who were still on my side.

"I'll tell you afterword." Bella said softly as she led the way into the house, still clutching my hand tightly.

Once we got inside Leah, Seth, and my father all sat around the kitchen table. Bella and I joined them, taking two seats between Seth and Billy.

"We all know what's going on here." My father was the first to speak. "Jake has been wrongly accused, and now we have the accusers here in La Push. " Leah called us here together because she recently found out the truth." He nodded to Leah to take over.

"First of all, I can't apologize to Jake enough. After the accident Vanessa spilled her guts to me that Jake wasn't the father of her baby and Edward was. I recognized Edward once I saw him, and I couldn't believe what was going on. But my point is, we need to un-brainwash Emily so that the rest of La Push will see the truth." I saw Leah smile at Bella and take her hand, I was happy for that.

"Do any of us know why they are still here in La Push? Edward got what he came for, why won't they leave?" Seth finally broke his silence.

I shook my head, "No. I don't really understand it. Vanessa is close with Emily, yes. But she has actual family in New York. Her sister is there and an Aunt, I don't understand why she wouldn't want to be with them during this time for her."

I could feel Bella fidget in her seat next to me; she nervously tapped a finger on the table. Something was definitely wrong.

**Bella's POV**

I listened to the conversation going back and forth, my heart racing and sweat beading on my forehead.

Jake shook his head, "No. I don't really understand it. Vanessa is close with Emily, yes. But she has actual family in New York. Her sister is there and an Aunt, I don't understand why she wouldn't want to be with them during this time for her."

That was it. That was my cue.

"I think I might know."

I felt four pairs of eyes boring through my body and I couldn't bring myself to raise my head to look at them. With my cheeks blazing, I grabbed Jake's hand under the table and he began to rub soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"I, uh. I called Esme and Carlisle today to thank them for the Volvo."

I felt Jake's body tense up. I had been most worried of his reaction; even though he told me I should call I knew a part of him really didn't want me to try to have any type of contact with the Cullens.

"Anyway, as I was talking to Esme and again she apologized to me for them passing judgment on me after she heard that Edward and I broke up. Edward didn't exactly tell them why we broke up. He told them I ran off with someone, but apparently I was pregnant. With his baby."

Everyone gasped.

"Truth be told, I have been told I can't even get pregnant. Edward knows that, his family doesn't know that though. He has all kinds of connections to anyone you can think of, he can get anything. I'm thinking he would pass Vanessa's baby off as mine and have someone draft up fake custody papers. He was going to make me look like a deadbeat mother."

If I thought Jake was tense before, I was wrong. I snuck a peek at him and his jaw was clenched and his free hand was a fist on the table.

"I think that we just need to explain the truth to Carlise and Esme and Edward will get what's coming to him. They'll cut him off from their money." I finally sat back in my chair, glad to have gotten that off my chest.

"The police report." Billy's eyes met mine. "Can Charlie get a copy of the police report? It will show that Vanessa was in Edward's car and that they took her to the hospital because she was pregnant."

_Wow. Why hadn't I thought of that?_

But then, once we have the police report what do we do with it. Call them? Why would they believe us over him? Jake and I were going to have to be taking a trip to New York so that Esme and Carlisle can view my very non-pregnant belly first hand.

* * *

**A/N – Remember Vanessa is only a few months pregnant so she isn't showing yet so that's why this isn't as simple, and they don't want to just wait till she's showing. That would be boring. Haha. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! We are way way up over the 200 mark! That is AWESOME!**

**BIG huggles to you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I bet you knew that by know. Lol**

**Chapter 22**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Once Billy had given us the idea to get the police report Jake and I were off, we were climbing into the Rabbit leaving the menacing Volvo sitting there. I still wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do with that car, maybe drive it off one of the cliffs. It was all going to depend on what happened with this entire situation.

"Are you going to tell him?" I saw Jake sneak a curious peak at me from out of the corner of his eye.

"Tell Charlie?" I watched as he nodded at my question. I was actually a tad bit speechless. "I guess I have to tell him. I just don't want him to over-react. I want to handle this ourselves, it's our battle Jake not Charlie's."

I hadn't really given too much thought on what details I was going to have to spill to Charlie to get what I wanted. I knew I was going to have to tell him why I left New York. All he knew was that Edward and I broke up and I had a really hard time finding a new job that I could afford to support myself on.

Charlie was a smart man, and he did question that. "Bella, New York is full of jobs and people. You can't find anything at all?" He had asked me when I called to tell him I would be returning to Forks. It wasn't that he didn't want me to come back, I knew he'd be more than happy to have me but I think he felt almost as if he had failed me somehow. He couldn't exactly put a band-aid on what happened there, which is why I never really indulged too many details with him.

_Charlie and I always had a don't ask don't tell policy._

The gravel crunched underneath the tires of the Rabbit as we pulled into the lot in front of the police station. I shot Jake one last nervous look before we both climbed out and headed off to face the music.

Luckily, Charlie was actually there. A few times I had come by to visit him he was out and about but not this time. We cautiously entered the police station and the receptionist a bubbly brunette named Jessica smiled at me.

"Bella! So good to see you again! I was wondering when you'd stop by here to say hello to all of us."

I meekly smiled at her, "Thanks. Is my Dad here? I really need to see him."

Jessica could tell that something was wrong with me because her whole demeanor changed, she was no longer bubbly and carefree but now more serious. "Yeah. Let me get him for you." She picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number, "Charlie, Bella is here to see you." After she placed the receiver back on the cradle she looked back up at me, "He'll be right out; I hope everything is ok with you Bella." Eyeing me one last time she slowly took her seat and got back to whatever it was she was going before we burst into the station.

Charlie appeared in the doorway a few minutes later eyeing up both of us, "Bells. Jake. What's going on? Why don't you come back to my office?"

I took Jake's hand and followed Charlie back through the doorway and down a long narrow hallway with several doors along the way. His office was at the end, I was thinking that it served some kind of purpose. Maybe it was an intimidation thing, and if so it sure was working.

Jake and I sat down in the two old and tattered chairs that faced Charlie's desk. He took his seat facing us, and I couldn't help but feel like I was twelve years old again and in some deep shit. "So what's going on guys?" Charlie's gaze shifted from me to Jake where he lingered before slowly coming back to me.

"Well, this is a bit complicated.." I started.

"Please don't tell me you are pregnant Bells."

Inwardly I groaned, but outwardly I only rolled my eyes. "Dad! No!" My nose wrinkled as I made a disgusted face. I had enough of pregnant talk for one day. "Actually, we need your help with something. We need copies of the police reports from my accident."

Charlie didn't say anything and that fact made me nervous as hell. "Does this have anything to do with that Volvo that appeared the day after?"

I let out the breath I didn't even realize I had been holding and nodded. Jake grabbed my hand out of Charlie's view, and for that I was grateful. I didn't feel like bringing up the subject of our relationship, just yet anyway.

"Jake and I have this under control, I promise you. We need to fight this battle. Edward and Vanessa are lying, and well we need to pull the rug out from under them. I found out some things when I called Esme to thank them for the Volvo. Edward has been lying, for a long time." Jake gently squeezed my hand letting me know I was doing great. He gave me strength when I had none; he was truly my sun and my reason for being.

_It was fate. _

Charlie let out a sigh before getting up from his chair and walking over to a dusty old filing cabinet in the corner of his room. He pulled out the top drawer and rustled around before pulling out a manila folder that he removed a couple of pieces of paper from.

"Bells. Jake. Just remember, if you guys need anything I'm here for you. I'm not going to do anything till you say the word, but just don't forget it." Charlie said as he handed me the paper I needed to fix this mess.

A huge smile brightened up my face and I stood up from my chair hugging Charlie over the desk, "Thanks Dad."

"Love you Bells. Don't forget it kid."

"Love you too dad."

"I never did think what happened in New York was right, go set things straight." Charlie patted me on the back on last time before he nodded to Jake. "And you, if you hurt my daughter you will have me to contend with."

Jake grinned and chuckled, "I don't plan on doing that, don't worry."

After we said our final goodbyes to Charlie Jake and I were headed back to his house to grab some things before making the drive to Seattle to the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport.

As the Rabbit pulled up in front of Jake's house I saw Alice's tiny Volkswagen Beetle sitting out front. "Hope you don't mind, but Seth called Alice to tell her to go and grab you some things. We need to leave as soon as possible."

I didn't mind at all, I wanted this mess to be over with just as quick. It had been drug out long enough and it was time that someone cut Edward and Vanessa down to size, they were going to get what they deserved. I couldn't wait to see the looks on Esme and Carlisle's face when they found out the wool that Edward had been pulling down over their eyes.

They had no idea who their son even was.

Jake and I headed into his house where Alice, Seth, and Leah sat in the living room with Billy. Four pairs of eyes were instantly on us as we entered the house. "Well? Did you get the report?" Leah asked as she practically jumped up off the couch.

"Yeah, we got it. We need to leave for the airport as soon as possible." Leah seemed to calm just a little with Jake's answer.

"I packed you some things Bella. All of your essentials are in here." Alice handed me my bag, "I can't believe this! What a dickhead Edward turned into!" She shook her head, "Only you would find yourself in this mess you know? You attract trouble like moths to a flame." She chuckled and so did I.

_Alice DID have a point._

"Hey now! Wait just a minute!" Jake laughed, "What about me?"

Alice raised her eyebrow at him, "Well, something had to make up for all her bad karma!"

I was glad that we didn't all lose our sense of humor in this situation; the atmosphere here in Jake's house was pretty relaxed with only a bit of tension. I waited in the living room with everyone while Jake grabbed a few things and packed a bag.

It wasn't long before we were climbing in the Volvo with Jake at the wheel, headed for Seattle-Tacoma International Airport

* * *

.

**A/N – Headed to New York to end this! What's going to happen when Bella arrives at Esme and Carlisle's door… with Jake? Hmmm.**

**Looks like we are in the final stretch of this story :(**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading & reviewing! I can't believe the response to this story! Thank you guys sooooo very much! I am absolutely flattered at the response it's gotten!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Are you surprised?**

**Chapter 23**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

I pulled the car into a parking space for the short-term parking at the Seattle-Tacoma International airport. I looked over at Bella who was taking deep breaths, "We still have about 8 or 9 hours till we land, are you okay?"

Bella shot me a smile and nodded her head, "Yeah. I am. I am just anxious to get this over." She took my hand, "I'm ready to be with you Jake, without the drama and interference of our past."

I returned Bella's smile with one of my own, I couldn't wait to get this over with also. I had a huge surprise for her once things calmed down; I just only hoped she would be happy about and not think I was moving too fast.

I got out of the car and opened the trunk grabbing both Bella's and my bags. We both just had small carry-ons. This wasn't an extended vacation it was a get there, get done, and get home thing. The airport shuttle pulled up beside the car and we both climbed on.

I was tired, but we had a long day or so ahead of us. There was no rest until we righted the wrongs in this situation. It was bad enough that Edward and Vanessa were making me look bad but they would pay for planning on making Bella look like a deadbeat Mother.

Just the thought of the evil plan was enough to make my blood boil.

Once inside the airport we had to head to the ticket counter and I prayed that we would be able to get on the next flight to New York and we wouldn't have to wait till morning. I really didn't feel like sleeping in those hard plastic chairs, I'd rather try to get a little shut eye on the plane.

_If I could stop thinking about my encounter with Bella the last time I was on a plane. _

Just thinking about that was starting to make my jeans feel a little uncomfortable. I hoped for a repeat maybe on the way back, after the situation became less stressful at least.

"Hello! Welcome to Seattle-Tacoma International! How may I help you today?" The redhead behind the counter greeted us with her way overdone happy personality.

"Two tickets on the next available flight to New York please." I pulled out my credit card.

"You are in luck sir!" The girl clicked away on her keyboard, "We had a few cancellations for the flight that leaves in 45 minutes."

_Damn, today IS my lucky day._

I hoped that would be a precedent for the rest of this adventure.

I completed the transaction for the tickets with the bubbly redhead and once I had them in my hand Bella and I needed to race to our gate so that we would be there in time to get boarded. We got there just in time and got in line to board the plane.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe the nervousness that was taking over my body and invading my every single thought. I was more upset about actually having to see Carlisle and Esme face to face and how they would react to see me and my very non-pregnant body than I was about the outcome of the whole situation.

I was willing to take a pregnancy test if I had to. I would do whatever it took to make them aware of their son and his twisted mind and games he was trying to play.

As we moved closer and closer to boarding the plane, I wondered about Vanessa. I didn't know the girl at all. Jake never really talked too much about her, and I couldn't help but wonder what Edward said or did to get her to go along with this scheme.

_Unless she's just as demented as he is._

Finally we made it up to the entrance and we showed our tickets to the guy working the gate and made our way down the long hallway that would lead us to the plane.

The plane that was going to take us back to where this all started. New York City. Where I was going to confront Edward's parents.

And the nervousness only grew worse with every single little step I took.

Once we boarded the plane and found our seats, I took the one next to the window. I sat next to the window the first time I met Jake, so it had a little nostalgia for us. Not to mention that looking out the window always seemed to calm my nerves just a bit, I never was a big fan of flying.

That didn't bother me the last time I was in this situation though, and I couldn't help myself from smiling at the memory. I grabbed Jake's hand and held it as I sunk back into my seat. I hoped to get a little bit of shut-eye because it was going to be a long time till I was going to see a bed again.

I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as I was finally able to relax, and I could hear Jake's even breathing next to me so I knew he had gone to sleep. It wasn't long till I followed him.

"Bells." I could feel my hand shaking. "Bella, baby. Wake up. We're here." Jake's husky voice brought me out of my dream and my eyelids fluttered open.

"Did I seriously just sleep the entire flight?" I asked while rubbing my face with my hands, I felt pretty crappy and my neck was definitely going to be stiff as there was already a dull ache. I looked around the plane and saw that people were already starting to get up from their seats and grab their bags from the overhead compartments. Jake looked like he had just woken up himself, the back of his dark hair was sticking in every direction.

He pulled our bags down from the overhead while I stood up and did a good stretch, my back cracked and my muscles felt good after being cooped up in the uncomfortable seat for so long. We joined the line of passengers waiting to get off the plane and head out into the hustle and bustle of LaGuardia Airport in Queens.

From there we were taking a Taxi to the Upper East Side of Manhattan where Carlisle and Esme lived. We would be getting to their house late, but I knew that they were night people. Carlisle rarely ever made it to the office until noon and was there until at least 10pm. After that he and Esme would usually entertain clientele or authors that Carlisle was shopping from. He always managed to snag some of the biggest names and he started many careers also because he could afford to give some up and coming artists their chance to be published.

We made our way out into the huge crowded LaGuardia airport. There were people everywhere so I grabbed Jake's hand because I knew how easy it would be for the two of us to become separated. He led our way through the thick crowds of people who were everywhere until we finally found the entrance that led us outside to the not so quite nightlife of New York.

The city was beautiful at night with the millions of lights everywhere. I always enjoyed the noise and it soothed me. Forks was too quiet for me sometimes, the quiet is just an invitation for your mind to wander.

"Taxi!" Jake called out as he waved his hand to grab the attention of one of the many yellow cars that were sitting outside of the airport and we were soon sliding into the back seat with our bags.

I rambled off the Cullen's address to the cab driver and we were off.

"You ok?" Jake whispered in my ear.

I nodded and squeezed his hand. "Nervous as hell, but I'll be glad when this is all over."

I watched as the lights around us became a blur, I was surprised that there wasn't much traffic congestion this time of night. Soon we were making that familiar turn on 5th Avenue and going past Central Park. My heart rate began to increase; we were so close to a very big turning point.

The cab driver slowed as we approached the driveway and he made the sharp turn with ease. My eyes were glued to the huge mansion that belonged to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I had only been there a handful of times, Esme usually preferred to meet somewhere out and about. They were always on the go.

There were lights on in the house on every floor, and a ton of cars were parked out front. I looked at Jake. "Looks like we just came in the middle of one of their parties."

We climbed out of the cab and I stared at the front of the house, we could hear the soft sound of music and laughter coming from the enormous backyard.

Jake and I were about to crash a party.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story. Over 250! Wow! I am just speechless! Thanks so much!**

**So what's going to happen here, big party. More attention? Will they even be able to get near Carlisle and Esme? **

**Follow me on twitter: newbornvampff**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. nope! Nothing at all! **

**Chapter 24:**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

I looked from Bella to the massive house before me, sounds of a party echoing from the back. I looked back to Bella with a raised eyebrow, "Party crashers? I like it!" Grinning at her I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"I'll let you lead the way, but I'll be behind you the whole time don't worry." Bella nodded and took off, not to the front door but towards the entrance into the gated yard on the left side of the property. I followed closely behind her, my eyes alert for any sign of trouble. We had come so far and I wasn't losing her here, so close to ending all this bullshit.

She was dealing with Edward, and I still had to deal with Vanessa.

Dealing with Vanessa was going to be easy; she was putty in Edward's hands now. She seemed like she was going to follow him to the ends of the Earth. Once Bella took the wind out of Eddie boy's sails, I could flick Vanessa away like she was nothing but a fly.

Bella came to a screeching halt when a man dressed in black held out his hand to her, "Are you on the guest list?" He studied us both, looking us up and down.

"We are special guest of Esme Cullen. Tell her Bella Swan is here."

The security guard laughed, "I am under strict directions not to let anyone in that isn't on this list. Bella Swan isn't on here, sorry. If I had to ask for you, I'd have to ask for everyone else."

Bella huffed and turned away from him; she looked me in the eye and motioned for us to go back the way we came. "Looks like we might have to do a little breaking and entering."

I followed her, luckily we could call on Charlie if need be. He might just be wiring money for our bail tonight.

**Bella's POV**

I was pissed that the guard wouldn't even go talk to Esme, but whatever. I had a Plan B ready just in case my plan of simply talking to the guard didn't work out. I didn't want to have to put Plan B into effect because I did have some respect for Esme and Carlisle, but their security guards were really putting a damper on things.

Luckily during my time with Edward I learned a few tricks, we had come to visit with his parents one Sunday afternoon and once we arrived we found out that nobody was around.

Not even any of the help, which Edward thought was odd.

I learned that the help kept an extra key hidden under the mat because if any of them forgot their key and had to ring the doorbell thus disturbing the Cullens, they were immediately fired.

I only hoped that the key was still hidden there.

I winked at Jake before I pulled up the corner of the black mat that was in front of the door, and sure enough duct taped to the bottom was one shiny silver key. I pulled it free from the tape and held it up to show Jake my spoils.

He smiled at me, "Nice trick, Bella."

I felt Jake right behind me as I turned the key in the lock and the tumblers moved giving me access to the massive house. I knew where I could find Esme, she would for sure be in the kitchen.

She might have a ton of hired help but the woman loved to work in the kitchen, Edward used to tell me all the time how she drove the chef nuts because she'd be in there cooking and getting in his way.

The house was just a huge as I remembered it, very little had changed actually. It looked like maybe there was a fresh coat of paint the foyer and some new curtains. I grabbed Jake's hand and led him down the long hallway which would lead us to the main area of the house.

As soon as we got to the end I could smell the food and hear in the distance the clatter of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. And sure enough, I could also hear Esme's voice very softly speaking to the help. She was as always instructing them on what to do in _her_ kitchen.

I grabbed Jake's hand and it helped to give me the strength to go through to the end of the massive living room to the swinging door at the end that would lead into the kitchen. I paused as we reached the kitchen door and Jake gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I wanted this, no wait I _needed_ this to be over. I needed Edward out of my life forever so that I could move on to bigger and better things, this was all that was left standing in the way of Jake and I's relationship.

With one last ounce of strength I pushed open the swinging door and it make a low creaking noise, Esme turned "Carlisle, I told you I'd be out in a…." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw that I was not her husband, a gasp escaped her lips. "Bella?" Her eyes immediately went to my flat very non-pregnant stomach, glanced to Jake, and then looked back into mine questioningly.

"We need to talk." My voice was stern; I wasn't going to lose my nerve. I had come way too far for that to happen. Esme was going to hear me out and she was going to learn what type of person her beloved son really truly was.

Esme's eyes returned to the three servers who were watching us with bated breath "Leave us please. Take those trays over there out, they are ready." They didn't waste a minute and immediately grabbed their trays and got out of the room that was now filled with immense tension.

Once they had cleared the room Esme motioned for us to sit at a small table that was setup in the corner of the room, like a breakfast nook. The couple had a huge oak table in their very ornate dining room where they did most of their entertaining. "Well, what is this about? You certainly don't look pregnant." Her voice was cold, very unusual for Esme. I knew that she realized that someone was lying to her, but currently I was pretty sure she was convinced it was me.

_Of course her precious Edward could never do any wrong._

"No. I'm not." I mimicked her coldness with my own. "I never was pregnant; in fact I can't even get pregnant!" I paused trying to calm myself, I guess I hadn't realized how much it seemed that everyone was trying to rub that fact into my face, but most of them never even knew that.

Jake grasped my hand under the table and for that I was grateful.

"Well then why did Edward tell us you were going to give birth to our grandchild? Is this the man you ran off with? Left Edward for?"

Anger filled my body, but I didn't want to take it out on her. I reminded myself that she was blinded by Edward's lies.

"Esme, I never left Edward for anyone else. Jake and I met once I got back to Forks." I wasn't about to mention the plane ride. "Edward hasn't exactly told you the correct story."

_It was a nice way of calling him an asshole liar right?_

"I caught Edward at our apartment with another woman. She wasn't the first and she isn't even the one who is pregnant with his child." Esme's face became ashen with my words. "After I caught them I moved out of the apartment. Edward's exact words to me were _you didn't really think you were the only one did you?"_

Esme was starting to look a little green around the gills, almost faint. "This is Jacob Black. His ex is the one who is pregnant with Edward's child. Yeah, it's a regular episode of _Days of our Lives _in Forks now. Everyone there thinks its Jake's child that she's pregnant with and that Jake left her, how Edward has covered up his presence I still am unsure of. We are here because we need your help. Edward is making me out to look like some deadbeat mom, because I am convinced he was going to tell you guys I was giving him full custody.." I was interrupted.

"He told us that this morning Bella." Esme's voice was low and her eyes now darted to the floor.

"What?" I was shocked.

"He called this morning, to let us know to build a nursery because you decided you didn't want the baby. You didn't want a burden in your life. That's why I was so angry with you when you came in, I thought that maybe you already went and had an abortion." I could tell Esme was choking back tears. "He told us that he had met a really nice girl there in Forks, Vanessa something. She was going to come back to New York with him and help him with the baby."

Now it was my turn to gasp.

"As you can see we are in desperate need of you and your husband's help Mrs. Cullen." Jake finally spoke after a long tense silence. I could tell that Esme's words angered him, and I knew he was planning on dealing with Vanessa.

"There's just one more thing." Jake pulled the police report out of the bag. "This is further proof to back up our story, Mrs. Cullen. As you can see in the report Vanessa was in the car with Edward when he crashed into Bella's truck and that she was taken to the hospital as a precaution for her unborn child."

Jake pushed the papers towards Esme, and she picked them up. I was thankful he had remembered, I wasn't sure that Esme was actually swallowing my story. I watched as she read over the two pieces of paper that held all the important details that was signed by not only Charlie but also another officer that was on the scene.

"Oh my." The tears rolled down her face now, she couldn't hold them back any longer. "Bella, I am so sorry for the pain and problems that Edward as caused you. I will go to Carlisle at once; we will come back to Forks with you. Please, let us put you up in a room for the night. I will have someone show you where." Esme quickly left the room returning with one of the many maids.

"We will come to your room once the party is over and we can talk privately. "

I nodded to Esme before she left and Jake and I followed the maid upstairs to finally get some rest and maybe a nice hot shower.

For the first time in weeks I was completely relaxed and had a good feeling about the outcome of the most messed up situation I've ever been involved in my entire life.

* * *

**A/N – So what did you think of the talk with Esme? Do you think she really believes them? I mean they do have that police report and all, but do you think there's any little bit of doubt in her mind?**

**Again I want to thank those who are reading and reviewing, I am seriously touched at the response to this story! It motivates me to keep going :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Quick A/N – We are taking a break from our regularly schedule Jake/Bella program to bring you this chapter sponsored by the one, the only.. Esme!**

**Chapter 25:**

**

* * *

**

**Esme's POV**

I was starting to really hate the frequency that Carlisle was hosting parties this week; this was the third one. He was really trying to woo this breakthrough writer Stephenie Meyer I believe it was. She wrote some kind of vampire book that was getting attention everywhere and Carlisle was determined to have her publish the sequel with Cullen Publishing.

"Pauline, dear could you please make sure that the two trays over there are ready to head out to the guests?"

I knew my hired help hated me when I was working in the kitchen, I had to oversee everything. I know that the guests appreciated the personal touch. Not to mention it gave me happiness because Carlisle insisted that I didn't work, but yet becoming a lady of leisure wasn't easy for me.

I had a lot on my mind and I knew I had been a little short tempered with some of the help today, so I was planning on baking some goodies after the party for them. I couldn't believe the news that Edward called with.

_Bella was giving up the baby._

It sounded so unlike her. Bella was responsible, I liked her. She grounded Edward who always seemed to be flying off into the clouds with some of his crazy ideas. I was also pretty nervous; I knew how irresponsible Edward could be sometimes. As much as I loved raising my kids and as much as I knew that our grandchild would be loved I really didn't want to raise another child.

Edward said he met a nice girl there in Forks who he said he seemed to really click with and that she had already met Bella and they agreed that for all intents and purposes she would act as the baby's mother.

Something about the whole situation struck me as a little odd.

Carlisle had a son from a previous marriage, Riley. Riley isn't much older than Edward. In fact, Riley was just a baby when I met Carlisle. Carlisle's ex-wife Victoria fought tooth and nail for me to even be around Riley. When I married Carlisle, Victoria fought for full custody and child support. Of course she lost because there was no reason for Carlisle to be away from his son, he had done nothing to prove he was unfit as a father.

The arrangement lasted for about a year before Victoria took off with Riley. Carlisle never saw his son for 15 years until Riley came looking.

Being a mother I knew that from the moment you find out there is a little human inside you growing you love him or her unconditionally. I knew Bella and this just didn't seem like her at all.

I finished putting the final touches on some of the desserts we had made earlier in the day and were getting ready to ship outside to have some of the help set up. Thank god that this stuff was like a second nature to me because my mind was not at all on the task at hand.

The kitchen door creaked open behind me, and I knew it was only a matter of time before Carlisle came to once again try to usher me back outside. "Carlisle, I told you'd I'd be out in a min….." as I made my turn the words came out but stopped when I saw who was standing in front of me. I gasp.

_Bella. Was she real? She was standing in my kitchen._

My eyes immediately glanced down to her stomach. It was so flat, she was still so skinny and so damn bony. There was no way she was pregnant. Then they shot to the russet skinned man standing behind her, his jaw clenched. I wondered if this was the reason why there was suddenly no baby. Finally my gaze settled on Bella's, questions flooding through my mind.

Questions. And anger. I was sure that she had to have had an abortion; she took my grandchild away from me. If I wasn't such a good Christian I would have grabbed the nearest knife and finished off the job myself, making sure she was never able to even attempt to create life again.

"We need to talk." Her voice was stern.

_Damn right we need to talk._

I could feel the eyes of the help boring holes on my back waiting for the scene to play out, turning I waved them out. "Leave us, please. Take those trays out over there, they are ready." I was pleased that they didn't waste a second grabbing the food and leaving through the large glass kitchen doors.

I motioned for Bella and her friend to sit at the breakfast nook; I had a feeling I was going to need to be sitting for this one."Well, what's this about? You certainly don't look pregnant?" I couldn't help hide the venom that was apparent in my voice.

"No, I'm not." Bella's voice was also venom filled, her eyes glared at me. "I was never pregnant; in fact I can't even get pregnant!" She paused, my eyes suddenly shot up to her. She was in pain; something wasn't right about this situation.

"Well then why did Edward tell us that you were going to give birth to our grandchild? Is this the man you ran off with? Left Edward for?"

"Esme, I never left Edward for anyone else. Jake and I met once I got back to Forks. Edward hasn't exactly told you the correct story." "Bella's words suddenly gained my interest.

"I caught Edward at our apartment with another woman. She wasn't the first and she isn't even the one who is pregnant with his child." Her words cut me like a knife, what was she accusing my son of doing?

"After I caught them I moved out of the apartment. Edward's exact words to me were you didn't really think you were the only one did you_?"_ Bella continued.

I had to grip the edge of the table.

"This is Jacob Black. His ex is the one who is pregnant with Edward's child. Yeah, it's a regular episode of _Days of our Lives _in Forks now. Everyone there thinks its Jake's child that she's pregnant with and that Jake left her, how Edward has covered up his presence I still am unsure of. We are here because we need your help. Edward is making me out to look like some deadbeat mom, because I am convinced he was going to tell you guys I was giving him full custody.."

I couldn't believe what was being said, who was I to believe. "He told us that this morning, Bella." Edward had to be lieing. Bella wasn't pregnant. It wasn't as if this was said last week, it was said hours ago. Nobody goes from pregnant to nothing in hours.

"What?" Bella barley croaked out.

"He called this morning, to let us know to build a nursery because you decided you didn't want the baby. You didn't want a burden in your life. That's why I was so angry with you when you came in, I thought that maybe you already went and had an abortion. He told us that he had met a really nice girl there in Forks, Vanessa something. She was going to come back to New York with him and help him with the baby." I held back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. How could Edward do this? Had he no idea what he was causing?

"As you can see we are in desperate need of you and your husband's help Mrs. Cullen." The man with Bella finally spoke up. "There's just one more thing. This is further proof to back up our story, Mrs. Cullen. As you can see in the report Vanessa was in the car with Edward when he crashed into Bella's truck and that she was taken to the hospital as a precaution for her unborn child."

He pulled a couple of pieces of paper out of his bag and pushed them to me across the small table. I looked at him before I snatched them up, scanning the words to pick out anything that would help me figure out what exactly the truth was.

…_Lost control of his vehicle. Passenger Vanessa Wolfe. Mr. Cullen claims he is fine and no injuries, we have sent Miss Wolfe to the hospital by ambulance to be sure her unborn baby is fine. Miss Wolfe says she is approximately 15 weeks along. She is not experiencing any discomfort but the medical techs on the scene are insisting she go have a sonogram at the hospital. Mr. Cullen, the Father, is going to accompany her since the car is not in drivable condition._

Oh my god. Vanessa is the true mother of the baby.

"Oh my." I looked up at Bella, the tears no longer being held back. "Bella, I am so sorry for the pain and problems that Edward as caused you. I will go to Carlisle at once; we will come back to Forks with you. Please, let us put you up in a room for the night. I will have someone show you where."

Quickly I left the room and found the nearest maid and asked her to please escort them to the guest room on the third floor. She nodded and followed me back into the kitchen. "We will come to your room once the party is over and we can talk privately. "

I folded the accident report and put it in a safe place, once the party was over I was going to show it to Carlisle and let him know that we had to leave at once to go back to Forks and clean up after Edward. What we were going to do with him was undecided yet, but I was sure this was going to be the straw that broke the camels' back as far as Carlisle paying his way and always bailing him out of trouble.

* * *

**A/N – So she believes them. Did you like seeing things from her POV? I thought it was pretty necessary, any you guys got to see what was in the police report. So what's Carlisle going to say? And what's going to happen to Eddie boy when his parents come back to Forks?**

**The shit is going to hit the fan folks!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and adding to favorites!**

**You can follow me on Twitter, but warning I think I'm pretty boring. LOL! newbornvampff**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I think I might have found a ball of lint that I might actually own! Other than that, I own nothing!**

**Chapter 26:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Jake tossed our bags on the floor of the bedroom and I threw myself on the huge inviting bed. It was the softest bed I had been on in ages, well since I lived in Edward's apartment. Of course Esme splurged for the most pricy mattress for us, however for that I was eternally thankful. I had never slept as soundly as I did on that huge California King.

I was almost asleep when I heard the adjacent bathroom door open and close and the shower start. I wished I had enough energy to get up and join Jake in there, I knew the size of that shower and it was big enough for at least three people. My eyelids were growing heavier; I was not one who did without sleep. I enjoyed it, I enjoyed escaping off to my dreams.

_Especially now that my dreams were about Jacob._

I had no idea how long I had been out, but someone began gently shaking me. "Bells, honey. Wake up. Carlisle and Esme are here and we need to discuss what we are doing."

I recognized Jake's husky voice, but I had no idea why he was talking about Esme and Carlisle. And why were they here in La Push? This drama was about to get out of hand wasn't it?

As my eyes fluttered open and I stretched sinking in even deeper to the pillow top; I remembered where I was. I was across the country trying to right so many wrongs in my life. I sat up in the bed, looking across the room at Carlisle and Esme.

_Shit. It was like reality just slapped me in the face._

They were both smiling at me and Carlisle even had an amused grin playing out on his face.

"Poor child, you must be exhausted." Esme shook her head and crossed her arms, "Sorry to wake you."

"We have tickets to Seattle, the plane leaves in about two hours. I hate to wake you Bella but we can talk on the way to the airport." Carlisle patted my leg in a fatherly way.

_Well I guess Esme convinced him we were telling the truth._

I simply nodded, pulling myself reluctantly from the mattress. I made a promise to myself that I wasn't setting foot on a plane for at least a year. It was Forks and La Push for me for a while. I hated all this traveling with a passion.

It felt like a rush, soon we were all packing into the Cullen's massive Yukon Denali. The driver had loaded all of our bags into the back as the four of us piled into the massive back two rows of seats so that we could talk.

"Bella, Esme has told me what Edward has done. I do apologize for our son, but I also must apologize for my own actions."

My eyes shot up from the floor of the Denali to meet Carlisle's gaze. His face was pained, almost like a guilty child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Glancing over to Esme I saw her expression was frozen; her lips taunt as if she knew what was about to be said.

"I haven't exactly done my part to stop all of this, I had no idea how out of hand it had gotten. Edward has admitted some things to me, things I didn't even tell Esme. He admitted to me it was he who was unfaithful to you, because he couldn't let you shoulder the blame anymore. He told me this shortly after the accident."

_Well that explained the surprise Volvo._

"Edward did care for you Bella, a lot. But he's just one of those men who can't seem to be very faithful; sadly he takes after his father." I almost let out a gasp at Carlisle's words, but for Esme's sake I didn't. I looked at her through the corner of my eye and noticed now her head was turned away from him and her arms were crossed. Silently, I wondered if she even knew of Carlisle's infidelities until recently.

"Edward will pay, rest assured. Your and Jacob's names will be cleared by the time we are done and of course Edward is going to have to learn his lesson the hard way since I couldn't seem to pound it in his head that he was only hurting people."

Movement caught my eye and I noticed Esme wiping her eye with the back of her hand, my heart went out to her. In that moment I was so happy that I found a guy like Jake; someone who was trustworthy and treated me like an equal and not just arm candy.

I wondered how Carlisle was going to teach his son a lesson, and it was funny but part of me hoped that he did teach Edward how to properly treat a lady and then maybe Vanessa won't be going down the same path I went down.

_Especially if they have that baby, what kind of life would that be for that poor child?_

The car came to an abrupt stop and the lights from the busy La Guardia airport trickled into the car through the darkly tinted windows. We unloaded and I grabbed Jake's hand as we made our way through crowds of people following Carlisle and Esme.

We all made it to our gate just in time and checked in and were taken to our seats, since of course we were flying first class this time. Carlisle never flew coach; it was first class all the way for the Cullens. The first class section awed me even though it was my second experience here.

We took our seats, and settled in for takeoff. I grabbed Jake's hand, and he squeezed mine gently. Sitting back in the seat I thought about what might be coming for us. I was more excited that words could express to put this behind us and start our lives.

Maybe Jake and I could even go apartment hunting; it would be so much easier than sneaking around with Charlie and Billy constantly hanging around.

Not that we were teenagers, but still who wants their dad to hear them having sex.

_Speaking of sex._

I could feel the familiar warmth spread through my body thinking about the last time that Jake and I were on a plane together. I also knew the first class bathrooms were just a little bigger. But there were only about 20 passengers and we had two stewardesses, which I'm sure would not approve of Jake and I entering the same bathroom.

I sighed.

Maybe the waitresses wouldn't be paying attention to everyone when they went to sleep; the flight was a red-eye after all. Looking around at the people here in first class I noticed many of them business people, putting away laptops and cell phones for takeoff and most likely to catch a few hours of shuteye. I sat back in my seat and waited, even though I felt guilty about wanting Jake the way I did.

We were with the Cullens for crying out loud, this wasn't exactly the most appropriate time to want your boyfriend.

_I don't care. I needed his hands on my body._

The stewardesses went around offering drinks as we waited for the coach passengers to load, I passed. Carlisle and Esme were in the next row over and I could hear their voices low but harsh. At this point I was pretty sure Carlisle just now admitted to his infidelities. I felt so bad for Esme, I knew how she felt. I had been there.

About twenty minutes passed when the fasten seatbelt sign came on and we were getting in line for takeoff. I squeezed Jake's hand and looked at him out of the corner of my eye; I think he was thinking the same thing as me because he looked like he was going to jump out of his skin at any minute.

Trying my best to relax as the plane took off and the captain made his announcement, once we were in the air a calm came over the cabin. Overhead lights clicked off, and the stewardesses made one more round asking if anyone needed a drink, blankets, or pillows.

I waited with anxious bated breath to see what their next move was. I wasn't going to risk getting caught with Carlisle and Esme here, how embarrassing would that be.

I felt Jake squeeze my hand once more and then his hot breath on my neck, "I know you are thinking what I'm thinking. Bathroom. Five minutes." He gently sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh on my neck, my body instantly responding.

He stood up and scooted past me, headed right towards the restrooms in the back.

I licked my lips in anticipation.

* * *

**A/N – Yes I am EVIL like the DEVIL for this one! Leaving you hanging. But a big juicy lemon will be kicking off the next chapter! Never Fear!**

**I'm trying to keep updates coming at least once a week, they were coming twice but I'm doing a two job thing until the end of Sept. (yes let me tell you how bad it sucks) So I'm working 7 days a week and trying to squeeze college in there also. **

**Boooo. **

**Only 4 more weeks of this hell to go. Help me make it through by leaving some love! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Chapter 27:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

The next five minutes felt like an eternity. Before getting out of my seat I peeked over to where the Cullens were sitting to make sure they wouldn't notice how conveniently Jake and I both went missing at the same time. And it's not like we went for a walk or to go play a round of racket ball.

The conversation looked pretty heated but they were good at keeping their voices to a low hush. Passengers that were around them were soundly sleeping even though Esme's hands were waving wildly in the air.

I decided that they probably wouldn't even notice my and Jake's absence.

Slowly, I got up out of my chair and it took all of my restraint not to just jump and run. My body was on fire, I knew what was waiting for me no more than 15 feet away. I walked slowly towards the bathrooms, trying my best to act like nothing was going on.

I knew I was not a good actress.

One of the stalls had the red occupied sign lit and the other was empty. I looked around quickly before knocking on the occupied door.

The door opened slightly and I could see in the dim light that Jake had already removed his shirt; he wasted no time in pulling me into the bathroom and flush up against his body.

He was so warm and his smell was making me dizzy, I had never wanted anyone so bad in my entire life.

No words were spoken as Jake gently backed me up against the door of the bathroom and crushed his lips to mine. I let out a moan and my hands snaked up his back and grabbed handfuls of his dark hair. As our tongues danced Jake reached down and began to unbutton my jeans, I knew as much as I wanted this to last that we would have to be fast.

I gently bit down on his bottom lip before I pulled away to yank my shirt over my head, Jake smiled and then began peppering light kisses down my jaw line and neck to my favorite spot where his teeth gently sunk into my soft flesh.

I tried my best to stifle my moan.

He reached behind me and unclasp my bra while I fiddled with the button and zipper on his jeans, "I want you so bad Jake." Once I could get my hand inside I grabbed his length with my hand, gently squeezing. "I want you inside me." I growled in his ear.

Jake crushed his lips to mine one more time, his hands grabbing in my hair now. Once we parted I felt his hot breath on my ear, "That's fucking hot. I love the naughty Bella."

Without warning Jake flipped me over so that I was now facing the bathroom door before he gently pushed me down and grabbed my hips. He pushed my legs apart and ran his finger down my soaking wet folds, "Damn Bella, so wet for me."

I could feel his erection now against me; he was so hard I could almost feel it pulsing. I moaned as he rubbed himself up and down my very ready opening, "Jake." I begged, I couldn't take it any longer, "Please, now."

He obeyed and I felt him slam into me, his hands coming around to cup my breasts and support me. As he thrust his lips were on my shoulders, gently biting and kissing. He continued to pump in and out, and I could feel the pressure building up inside of me desperate to be released.

My nails scratched at the door, and I knew that people could hear me but I really didn't care. Jake's gentle biting became harder and I knew he was close. "Shit Jake!" Was all I could get out before my body shook with my release and Jake followed right after.

This was a whole new side to our sexual relationship, and I loved it.

We got cleaned up and made ourselves look presentable although that post sex glow was there and there was pretty much no way of hiding that. I cringed when Jake opened the bathroom door picturing a couple scowling flight attendants standing there, but nothing. We headed back to our seats, and not a soul was the wiser.

Well if they were they were just acting like nothing had happened.

I quickly peeked over to Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle was sitting with his arms crossed staring straight ahead and Esme now had a blanket and a pillow and was trying to nap against the window. I felt so bad for them.

Jake managed to signal a flight attended over to us and asked for a couple of pillows and a blanket, I was happy because I just wanted to snuggle up and maybe even fall asleep. She brought them to us quickly and we tried our best to arrange ourselves on the not so comfortable seats.

I managed to semi cuddle up against his warm body and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. "I love you Jake." I whispered.

I felt his lips against my hair, "Love you too Bella." And with that, I was off to a dreamland to be filled with visions of Jake and me.

**Jake's POV**

It felt so good to hold Bella in my arms, well kind of, knowing that the end to our shitty situation was on its way to Forks. Edward was going to get what was coming to him and hopefully run with his tail between his legs with Vanessa right behind him.

I took in her smell, and tried to get a little more comfortable in my seat without waking her. I could feel my eyelids starting to get heavy and I knew I could use a little rest before the ass kicking began in Forks. Well, technically La Push because I was pretty sure we were going to have to go to Emily and Sam's house where I was positive Vanessa was staying.

"Jake." Bella's voice sounded like it was floating on a breeze. "Wake up. Please, we're here and I can't carry you." Her laughter was magical.

I opened my eyes and she was staring at me, but she was sideways. I pulled my head up straight and slight pain shot down my stiff neck.

Bella giggled at me again and I smiled a crooked smile at her. I really enjoyed our time together; it was comfortable and as easy as breathing. I jumped up out of my seat once I realized that I was holding up the unloading processes, grabbing our carry-on bags and following Carlisle and Esme who seemed to be on neutral territory for now.

We were ushered through the exit gates and quickly taken to a waiting car; compliments of the Cullens. At least traveling with them got us where we needed to go, and fast. We piled into the back of the black Cadillac Escalade as the driver loaded our bags.

"So what's the plan?" I had to ask. It was time that we talked about strategy, and made sure we were all going to be on the same page when we finally did reach La Push.

Esme reached into her purse and pulled out a crinkled letter, "Edward sent this to me a few days ago; I suppose this is the address where he was staying?"

She handed me the envelope and I looked at the address, it wasn't one I recognized as Sam and Emily's. I did know where this was however, it was a log cabin home that was unoccupied or so I thought. Well, that totally explained to me how he was getting away with staying here. He must have been renting that empty house so that Emily wouldn't notice just how much Edward was around.

"We are going to go there." Carlisle spoke, his face showing no emotion at this point. "What other choice do we have?"

I guessed he was right; the only thing to do was to confront him. I was just afraid what was going to happen if we backed him into a corner.

* * *

**A/N – I apologize for the wait on this chapter! I just couldn't write a lemon no matter how hard I tried. But I did! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed it too.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! **

**Chapter 28:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I watched as the scene played out before me between Jake and Carlisle not saying a word. I didn't really know where we were headed but they knew, so I felt comfortable with that. My body was filled with a mixture of nervousness and anxiousness at about what was going to unfold.

I was afraid that everyone had seriously underestimated Edward and his ability to con and fight his way out of every single situation he was placed into. This whole situation made me believe he was capable of just about anything, I mean who wants to pass their baby off as someone else's. He must have seriously played with Vanessa's head to make her allow this.

_Of course, I didn't know this woman. I knew nothing about her, except the few small things Jake had mentioned._

I sighed and turned my attention to the window, watching the blur of green out of the window. This was the one thing I disliked about living here; you couldn't really ever tell where you were by looking at the scenery because it was always a bunch of green and brown trees flying passed the window.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, the silence in the car deafening. Tension hung in the air, not just between Carlisle and Esme but I could feel a bit of their tension directed at Jake and myself. I was pretty sure they weren't too happy that their whole perception of their son had to change, because of me. Carlisle's secrets were uncovered because we showed up at their house and dropped this all in their laps.

Ruined Esme's peaceful ignorant bliss of not knowing about her husband's extra circular activities.

The car came to a stop outside of a beautiful log cabin home, I recognized it. I'd driven past here a million times, occasionally glancing over to the beautiful rustic home up on top of the hill thinking how I wouldn't mind living in such a place.

We all climbed out of the car and stood in front of the huge home, the curtain in the living room moved aside and I could see a shocked Edward looking back at the four of us before the curtain fell back in to place.

**Jake's POV**

I looked over to Carlisle who looked back at me with a knowing look. We knew Edward knew we were there, he'd seen us. I wasn't sure if Vanessa was there or not, and it really didn't matter. Edward was first on the priority list right now; I had the necessary means to take him down a few pegs.

Carlisle and I began walking towards the house, I turned quickly to glance at Bella and Esme and as if they could almost read our minds they were now leaning up against the car with no intention of following us.

I turned my attention back to the task at hand as Carlisle reached the front door a few seconds before me, his fist pounding loudly on the thick wood. "Edward! I know you're in there. I need to talk to you. Come on open the door son."

My breath hitched in my throat and my hands balled into fists at my side. I was ready. I had Carlisle's back if anything happened.

Nothing happened.

I walked up to the door and pounded on it, I wasn't planning on being as nice as Carlisle. "Come on out here Edward! Be a man! Step up to your lies! We know you were planning on telling everyone Vanessa's baby was Bella's and she gave you custody!"

The door swung open and I quickly jumped back ready to pounce if I needed to.

"You have some nerve." Edward growled at me, apparently I was a sore spot for him. "After YOU left Vanessa, she was knocked up with your child after all I believe you are the one who needs to step up and be the man, Jacob Black."

Anger flooded me. He was still going to try to lie? Still? Even after all of this?

I pulled a copy of the police report out of my pocket and threw it at him, "Bullshit asshole. We have the proof you are trying to make me and Bella look like the bad guys here. The cat is out of the bag, and everyone is about to learn the truth. As you can see we already told your parents, you can't pull the wool over their eyes any longer."

Edward picked up the paper and scanned, at this point I was pretty sure he knew he was busted.

"How dare you. You have no involvement in this, and neither does that whore you are now hanging around with. She was a lousy lay anyway, trust me Jacob. You can do so much better than her, so do yourself a favor and get out now and find yourself something better than my sloppy seconds." Edward sneered at me as he ripped the police report in half; luckily Bella still had the original.

I heard Esme gasp, most likely at her son's crudeness. Carlisle stepped back; my body was shaking with anger over the words that had just been spoken.

_How dare he speak about Bella that way. She was too good for the likes of him._

I couldn't stop myself; there was no way I could show any type of restraint now. I lunged towards Edward, knocking him back against the side of the house. "Asshole." I murmured to him before my fist connected with his face knocking him down to his knees. I stepped back away, trying to calm myself before I broke his pretty boy nose.

Edward looked up at me, his hand over his cheek where my fist had connected to his delicate face. "You motherfucker." He got up to his feet quickly and I knew he was going to attempt to knock me down or something, so I was prepared. Sure enough he lunged at me, and I moved to the side and he missed only to be grabbed from behind by Carlisle who restrained his hands. "Calm down. Both of you."

Edward said nothing, but glared at me.

"Edward, this is enough. I've protected you long enough; you have caused this family pain. I'm cutting you off, completely. I'll put your money in a trust fund for the baby that you won't ever be able to touch if you continue this shit."

Edward still stayed completely silent, but his muscles relaxed in an attempt to show he had surrendered.

"Go now. I will stay with him; there are many things we need to discuss. We will meet up with you, go and finish clearing your names." Carlisle instructed, I knew that it was probably for the best. We'd won this battle but the war was not over yet. We still needed to confront Vanessa, which would be at least less violent but probably much more emotionally charged.

I knew she was most likely with Emily.

Nodding to Carlisle I turned and headed back to the car, Bella and Esme's eyes were both focused on me. They were now standing closer to each other, Bella's hands on Esme's shoulders. I'm sure it pained her to watch her son get an ass whopping, no matter how much he deserved it.

"We're going to Sam and Emily's; it's time to end this. Now." I opened the back doors of the car for us all to climb in and told the driver where we needed to go.

Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins and I was so excited to get this finished.

* * *

**A/N – Well Jake certainly knocked Edward down a few pegs. Now they are going to deal with Vanessa who is with Emily who is part of the problem with all the false information. **

**1 more chapter and then the epilogue! I'll be sorry to see this come to an end. But they say, all good things must end, right?**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorite this story. You guys rock and you continue to motivate me to write .. not only this but other stories as well!**

**Big squishy hugs for you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 29:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Jake took my hand in the car as we drove the short drive to Sam and Emily's. I wondered what was going on between Carlisle and Edward back at the house we had just left though; part of me hoped that for Vanessa and the baby's sake that Carlisle straightened him out.

The tires of the car crunched on the gravel of Emily and Sam's driveway, I peeked out the front windshield at the small but cozy looking home. Emily's car was parked out front, as was a bright shiny new silver Volvo that must have belonged to Edward.

Once we had stopped Jake and I climbed out of the car, "I'm going to stay behind. I've had enough for one day." Esme said, her hand on her forehead. I nodded; it was probably for the best anyway.

Jake led our way up the cobblestone walk to the small front porch; I squeezed his hand once more before he knocked on the wooden door.

"Coming!" We heard Emily's voice call to us, she obviously had no idea who was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

I held my breath as the door came flying open, Emily's eyes taking in Jake. I was standing off to the side; obviously she hadn't noticed me yet.

"Jake? Why are you here? Did you come to your senses? Come to make amends with the woman carrying your child?" Her voice cold and her eyes had turned from gentle to angry. I had never seen Emily so hateful in my entire life.

Jake's body pulsed with anger, I could feel it. He was trying his best to keep himself under control, I reached over and touched his arm and that's when Emily noticed me.

Her eyes darted to me, her face was not confused but it had the expression of realization.

"Bella? So the rumors are true. Why are you here?" Emily didn't hold the same anger towards me; her voice was hurt like I had betrayed her.

"Listen, we need to talk to you. There's something you should know. Please, Emily. Just give us a chance to explain." I pleaded.

Emily looked from me to Jake and then back to me again, "Alright. Come in."

She opened the door for us and this time I led the way, holding Jake's hand in mine trying to let him know I would keep this in control there and was no need to scream or yell and get Sam involved in this.

I knew he'd come running if he heard Jake raise his voice, Sam was extremely protective of Emily.

We took a seat at Emily's massive oak kitchen table; I pulled out the police report before I sat. Emily eyed the paper suspiciously. "Do you know Edward Cullen?" My voice was shaky, my whole body felt like a rubber band.

She shook her head no, that answered a lot of questions. Jake and I looked at each other. Edward never came over here with Vanessa. Emily had no idea Edward even existed, that may or may not have just made this a lot harder.

"Does Vanessa stay here with you then?"

Again, Emily shook her head. "No, she's staying over at that log cabin place. Where are you going with this Bella?" it seemed she was getting a little impatient.

I tossed the police report to her; she carefully unfolded it and began reading.

As if on cue, a petite auburn haired young woman came bouncing into the room but stopped as soon as she saw me. Her face when ghostly white once she saw Jake.

"What's going on here? Jake, why the hell are you here?" She was trying her best to act angry, but she was shocked. Obviously, Edward didn't have a chance to call her and warn her thanks to Carlisle's presence.

Nobody said anything; Jake didn't even look up at her. We kept our eyes focused on Emily reading the police report. Vanessa got up close and looked at the paper before snatching it from Emily's hands, but by the look on her face it was too late she already knew the truth.

"Who is Edward Cullen Vanessa?" Emily asked her anger now focused elsewhere besides me and Jake.

"Just.. a, uh friend." Vanessa's voice was shaky.

"Bullshit!" Emily slammed her fist down on the table cause me to jump. "Too late, Ness. I already read the report. It says right in there he's the father of your baby, NOT Jake!" Emily was shouting now. She had gotten up from the chair and was in Vanessa's face.

"That's fake! You believe them over me?" Vanessa's face was bright red now. "Jake just wants out of this; he just wants to be free and not judged even though he is wrong! He just wants to be with that.. that.. slut." Her eyes focused on me with that last word.

_Slut? Oh no you did not!_

I left go of Jake's hand and stood up from my chair so quickly it fell over and hit the floor with a loud thud. The room got quiet as I took a step closer to the red-haired menace. "You have a lot of nerve. Coming back to Forks! You and Edward deserve each other! Can't you just tell the truth, it's Edward's baby and you know it. You two told Edward's parents that I was the one who was pregnant. You were going to pass that baby off as mine and make me look like a deadbeat mother." My hands were balled so tightly that my fingernails were digging into the soft flesh of my palms. I would have shoved her if she hadn't been pregnant.

"It's true. That's what Edward's father and I were told." Esme's voice broke through the tension. I was thankful she had decided to join us, not to mention her wonderful timing.

"Who are you?" Emily asked her jaw was now on the floor.

"Esme Cullen. Edward's mother and grandmother to that baby which is being brought into this horrible world." She was almost sobbing.

Emily's jaw clenched, her eyes meeting Vanessa's. "Get out of my house now!" She was screaming. "How dare you turn me against Jake and his family. How dare you come back here. You should have just stayed in New York, Ness. Now leave and never show your face here again, you are no longer welcome on this reservation."

Vanessa's face fell and she knew that she was done, the charade was up. Tears formed in her eyes and they threatened to spill over, she didn't say a word as she grabbed her purse and stormed out the front door.

I looked at Esme who seemed pretty upset about this whole situation, and I realized I could never thank her enough. Her life was now ruined and I felt guilty, even though it was something that she deserved to know. I walked over to her and hugged her hard, "Thank you so much."

"Jake. I am so sorry, I can't apologize enough." Emily looked at him.

Jake's expression softened a bit, and I wondered what was going through his head. I watched with bated breath for his reaction.

Jake and Emily stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Emily spoke again, "The story that she told me, Jake, I can't believe I even believed it. I knew deep down you aren't that type of person; I owe you more of an apology that I can really give you. I can understand if you can't forgive me."

Jake stayed silent still, his eyes studying Emily. "You can help me to finish fixing this, get word out to Sam and the others. Clear my name and I'll forgive and forget."

Emily nodded, "That's the least I can do."

Jake's face exploded into a grin and he pulled Emily close, "What hurt the most was you were like my sister. For my sister to think that about me, it was heart wrenching."

"I'm so sorry Jake." Tears flowed down Emily's cheeks as she pulled Jake even closer. "She pulled the wool over all our eyes."

Emily pulled back and then turned to me, "Bella, I owe you an apology as well. When I heard the rumors about you guys I thought some bad things about you. I'm sorry."

It was my turn to hug Emily, "Its ok. The truth is out now and we can all live happily ever after, right?"

"Yeah. I think so." Jake's voice was back to normal, the hardness and anger gone. He smiled his smile at me, and I knew that I could get through anything with him by my side.

* * *

**A/N – Yay! So their names are cleared and everyone knows about the bullshit!**

**The epilogue is going to clean up a lot of loose ends! **

**Thank you all who have read/reviewed and stuck with me through this ride. I appreciate it sooooo much!**


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Epilogue: **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

_A couple of weeks after the end of the last chapter:_

We clinked our wine glasses together, "Here's to friends, family, and good memories." Jake made the toast; I squeezed his hand under the table. Emily, Sam, Charlie, and Billy had come together for us; it was a night to make new happy memories with family members.

We were enjoying a nice dinner out now that everything had returned to normal in La Push. After Jake and I blew Edward and Vanessa's plan out of the water, they both went back to New York City with Esme and Carlisle. The only reminder of the whole incident was the shiny silver Volvo that was parked outside Charlie's house, Jake insisted I keep it just in case I had the bad luck of getting in another accident. He was quite impressed how Edward and Vanessa didn't have any bumps or bruises.

I had to admit the damn thing did grow on me, but I still missed my truck. It was now sitting at Jake's garage behind Billy's house; he claims he will rebuild it one day. First he has to find some spare body parts somewhere, which is proving to be a bit of a problem.

After dinner we said our goodbye to everyone, Jake had a surprised planned for me which I had no clue what to expect.

I climbed into the passenger seat of the Rabbit. "You know I hate surprises." I grinned at him.

"I know, and it makes this all the more fun to torture you so." He laughed as he pulled a blindfold out of the glove box.

"Oh no! No way. I'm not wearing that!"

"Too bad Bella let me have my fun." I made a pouty face as Jake reached up and gently tied the silky fabric behind my head.

Jake held my hand, tracing circles on the back of it with his thumb. This was more than I could have ever expected, our relationship was as easy as breathing. It was never easy like this with Edward, it was always work. But the work was always on my part.

The car pulled to a stop, I heard Jake's door open and close. A few seconds later I heard my door open and I could feel the cool evening air coming into the car, "I'll lead the way my lady." Jake took my hand in his and put his arm around my waist.

"We're coming to some steps here, so be careful." He instructed me as I slowly made my way up the three flights of steps.

We came up to the top of the stairs and through a door and made a left turn before stopping. I heard keys jingle and a door creak open. Jake pulled me a couple of steps forward, "Ok. Ready?"

I nodded, the anxiousness in my stomach was about to boil over.

"I hope you like it Bells." Jake reached up and untied my blindfold; it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light.

I looked around, it was empty and white. We were standing in a kitchen and I could see straight ahead to a couple of rooms of nothing. I was confused.

"It's ours. I hope you don't mind, but I got a good deal on this place." Jake smiled at me and took my hand leading me around. "This is the living room, and that's our bedroom. And over here, this room I was going to make a study for you."

I couldn't believe it, Jake got us an apartment. I was beyond happy, I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks and I wiped them. "Jake, this is wonderful." I wrapped my arms around his neck, crushing my lips to his. "I couldn't ask for more, I love it!"

"There's just one more thing." Jake broke my embrace as he reached into his back pocket and suddenly went down on one knee.

I gasp.

"Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He gently slid the diamond on my left hand; I could barely see it through my tears of joy.

"Yes. A million times yes!"

_A couple of months later.._

We were all settled in our little apartment, it was great. We went shopping and got everything we needed; we made this place our home together. I was so happy it wasn't even funny.

Jake started working full-time at a garage a couple blocks from our building, and I got a job working for a local newspaper doing some editing. I just knew it wasn't my true passion in life, once Jake and I got the study finished I was going to start writing.

I rolled over in bed; Jake had already left for the day. It was Saturday and I didn't work. I lay there for a while enjoying the stray ray of sunshine that had found its way into my room and was warming my face.

Suddenly things went bad.

I jumped out of bed and luckily made it to the toilet before puking my brains out. This wasn't good, I hated being sick. I weakly crawled back to bed and buried myself under the thick blankets.

A few hours later I woke back up, and rolled over feeling right as rain. I jumped out of bed, knowing there was one thing I wanted to eat. Scrambled eggs!

I guess I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me the night before.

That was my theory until I the same thing happened the next morning. Jake gently knocked on the bathroom door, "You ok in there Bells?"

I came out, looking a bit disheveled. "Yeah. I think so. This happened yesterday too, but then I was fine. I guess I'm going to have to go to the doctor tomorrow."

Bright and early Monday morning I sat in the doctor's office. It happened again, so I guess I had to rule out food poisoning. The nurse called my name and asked me some basic questions before handing me a plastic cup for a urine sample.

"There is no point in this." I complained as she ushered me into the bathroom, "I can't get pregnant. They did tests."

I did my best to give them a sample, the nurse was waiting for me outside where she took the cup and then led me into an examination room.

I waited for the doctor to arrive.

It felt like an eternity until there was a knock at the door and the doctor entered a big smile on her face, "Good morning Miss Swan, how are you doing today?" She pulled a pen from her pocket and made some notes on my chart.

"I'm ok. Just been getting a little sick in the morning, my gram had diabetes and maybe that's the problem. Perhaps you should schedule me a blood test?" I bit my tongue as soon as I said it, nothing like telling the doctor what to do.

She laughed, "No, I don't think that's necessary. I was looking over your files here, and it seems that your doctor in New York ran some fertility tests on you. Why was that done? Were you trying to conceive at the time?"

Her question struck me as odd, "No, I was having some problems and they had to run some tests. They took me off my birth control because they felt it was the cause. I had the tests redone six months later and they still came back the same way. My ovaries weren't functioning properly."

"Well, Isabella I have some news for you that is definitely going to come as a shock to you. Congratulations! You are expecting!"

My jaw hit the floor of the exam room.

Once I left the doctor's office I whipped my cell phone from my purse and called the garage that Jake was working at.

"Everything ok? What did the doctor say?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Well, I guess we will have to change plans. It's not a study we are going to be putting in our spare room." The smile was evident in my voice.

_A couple of months later.._

Alice put the finishing touches on my makeup even though I insisted we didn't have to go way out for this. Jake and I were just having a simple ceremony at the justice of the peace followed by a small gathering of our closest friends and family.

"You'll thank me when you get your pictures back." Alice smiled. "Jasper and I got you a photographer as your wedding present. You'll want these memories trust me Bella. You and Jake will forget to snap pictures because you will be too busy."

I stood up from the makeup chair and pulled my best friend into a hug. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

We climbed into Alice's car and headed to the courthouse, Charlie was waiting outside. He walked me in where Jake was waiting with the justice of the peace. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could he.

The ceremony was quick and simple, we kissed and everyone clapped.

Afterword we all piled into the limo and headed to Sam and Emily's, Emily was kind enough to cook and bake the grub for the reception. As we drove up soft music was playing and I could smell all of Emily's creations.

She appeared in the doorway, and rushed to the limo as I climbed out. "Congratulations you guys!" She hugged us both. We headed inside for some fun and food with those we loved.

That night after the party was over Jake and I headed back to our apartment and climbed into bed, both of us exhausted. Jake pulled me close and he placed his hand on my stomach, even though it was still a little too early to feel any type of movement this was how we would fall asleep.

"Good night Mrs. Black." He kissed me on my nose, "Goodnight baby Black." His hand rubbed my tummy.

"Goodnight Mr. Black." I kissed him on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, I love you both." Jake mumbled before sleep took over.

I fell asleep shortly after, completely and totally happy.

* * *

**A/N – Well that's it! The ending of this wild ride. I hope you guys liked how things worked out for them. **

**Much thanks to everyone who has read this story and stuck with it from start to finish. I appreciate it more than words can say.**

**I'll hopefully be starting another project once I get some chapters written for "Seeing Through Myself" and "Trace The Moment" which are two completely different stories I am working on.**

**Thanks everyone from the bottom of my heart! **


End file.
